DXD Reaper
by D3ADPOOLK1d
Summary: Death is but a concept in a world where Angels and Devils exist. A reaper of light and dark steps out of the flames of hell, armed with the most evil/good of history at his side. This devil shows why it feels so good to be so bad. Dai Kaigan!
1. From Life to Death, From Death to Life

**A/N: HI READER**

**Welcome to summer story number two, High School DXD and Kamen Rider Reaper, a Rider similar to Ghost but of my own design.**

**And before people complain, yes I'm making the OC a devil, well not entirely but you'll have to wait and see what I mean. **

**So let's get this going already!**

**KAIGAN!**

* * *

Chapter 1: From Life to Death, From Death to Life

* * *

I never knew my mother, I was told she left as soon as my sister was born. But the way dad talked about her, it was as if he forgave her the second she decided. He even described her as heavenly. But eventually my dad had to go, leaving me along with my little sister to rot in an orphanage. It's been hard, but I'd go to hell and back to do anything for my little sis.

I am Lucifer Morningstar, the Violet Reaper.

* * *

"Mr Morningstar, do you know why I brought to my office?" Sitting on the other side of the Supervisor's desk was a teenage boy with orange hair with a few blue streaks and dark red eyes. He wore a black jacket over a purple shirt with a pair of black leather gloves as well as black jeans with boots.

The teen didn't answer as he gripped the leather in his gloves. "Mr Morningstar….Lucifer please, talk to me. Why did you attack those boys?"

"They deserved it. They cornered my little sister and played keep away with her toy. So I did what any good brother does, and beat the shit out of the bullies." He loosened his grip.

"Lucifer you can't keep this up, otherwise no one will want to adopt you and you'd be separated from your sister." This made Lucifer gain a soft look. "I'm going to let you off with a warning, don't make a mistake this like again."

"Your father and I were good friends, the only reason I haven't called the authorities for these assaults is because I promised to look after you." Lucifer nodded and began left the office. "Before you go," He turned back to look at the Supervisor. "As you know you turn seventeen today, and at that time I can finally give you this." She reached inside her desk and pulled out a package with a sticker saying the teen's name. She handed it to Lucifer, who looked at the package sadly.

"Thanks." He said before leaving. As he left, he noticed that some people were looking at him and whispering to each other. He pulled out a pair crimson lensed sunglasses and walked out. He walked through the yard, he attracted more odd looks from the other kids. 'Nine years here, and nothing's changed.'

He entered the dormitory and pulled out the keys to his dorm room. "Luci!" He was tackled into a hug by a twelve year old girl with blue hair that had orange streaks. She wore a puffy white coat over a pink shirt with denim jeans and knee high white boots. "Oh you're not in trouble are you?"

"Hey Lindsay." He smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm fine, if anything Mrs Allison gave me a warning at best. And those brats are gonna get their just deserts." He assured her.

"Good." She smiled with innocence. "Hmm, what's that?" She pointed to the box in Lucifer's hand.

"Oh, this?" He took his sunglasses off and sat on his bed, Lindsay sitting next to him. "It's the thing dad left me before he passed. I can finally open it since I'm seventeen, yay..."

"Can we open it?" Lindsay tried reaching for the package, but Lucifer just stuffed it into his pocket. "Hey!"

"We can open it later. Right now though," he stood up and pulled up Lindsay. "We are going to the Mega Mall for a little birthday shopping." Lindsay cheered as Lucifer collected his wallet and the two left the room. But what they didn't notice was the faint purple glow within his pocket.

* * *

"**I can feel its power." **A figure watched the two siblings walk through the streets to the nearby Mega Mall from the shadows of an alley. **"I'll have it soon." **

When the two Morningstar siblings entered the Mega Mall, Lindsay's eyes were filled with excitement. "Can we go to the toy shop first? No, the movie theatre! NO the arcade!"

"And I thought this was my birthday." Lucifer laughed in which Lindsay pouted. "But yeah, the arcade sounds good." The little sister hugged Lucifer as they made their way to the arcade. When it was in sight, Lindsay ran with glee and excitement. Lucifer only sighed with a smile and followed, until he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry." He apologised. He noticed that the person he bumped into had dropped a pile of flyers. "Ah, here let me help." He bent down and began to pick up the flyers. When he got a good look at one, he saw it had black and red lettering with a rose like symbol at the bottom. He then looked at the woman, who wore a devil like outfit.

"Oh please, keep that." She smiled and walked away with her flyers. The text on it read 'Your wish will be granted.'

"Hm, totally not weird." Lucifer huffed before he stuffed the flyer into his pocket. He then walked into the arcade and looked around for his sister. "Lindsay? Lindsa~~~~y?" He called out. He then noticed two of Lindsay's friends playing on game. "Hey Jack, hey Geoff."

"Oh hey Lucifer." Jack said as he and Geoff paused the game. "Happy birthday man."

"Yeah, happy birthday." Geoff added.

"Thanks. Have either of you seen Lindsay? She came running in and now I can't find her."

"Oh she came in a played a bit with us before she just walked away. It was pretty freaky." Jack shuddered.

"We tried calling to her but it was like she was in a trance. She walked over to the do not enter place." Geoff pointed to a dark corridor. "Is she okay?"

"I hope so." Lucifer left the two kids and speed walked to the corridor and ducked under the tape and started to run. 'Come on Lindsay, where are you?'

Deeper within the shadows of the corridor, Lindsay walked on and on with the emptiest look upon her face.

"Need to find it….Need to find it…." She repeated as she continued to walk.

"Lindsay! Lindsay where are you?!" Suddenly she stopped in her place with her face now showing fear.

"W-where am I? Lucifer, where are you?" She started to cry.

"Lindsay!" She turned around and was wrapped up in a hug by her older brother. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay." He said as he stroked her hair. "Now why don't you tell me why you ran away?"

"I…..I heard some weird voice," She wiped the tears from her eyes. "It was so entrancing that I just felt that I needed to follow it."

"It's alright Lindsay." He sighed with a smile. "Now let's get back to arcade, I'll play ya against Street Fighter." She took his hand as the two began to walk back.

"**Come into my parlour, said the spider to the fly." **A voice snarled at them. The two stopped in place and looked around the dark hallway. **"You should never walk into the dark." **The voice sounded like something out of a Dracula movie.

"Lucifer, what was that?" Lindsay hid herself behind Lucifer.

"I don't know, but stay behind me." The two siblings started to back up, and soon enough Lucifer could make out the shape of something coming towards him.

From the one stuttering light in the hallway, the light showed some kind of phantom. Its skin was pure black with two red eyes, its entire head looking like it had a bat-shaped helmet and on its shoulders is that looked like fangs. Around its waist was a belt with an eye ball on the front and was draped with a cape that looked like wings. **"I can smell the power…" **He threw the cape to the side and pointed at Lucifer. **"Give it to me." **

"Lindsay, you need to run…" Lucifer whispered to his sister. He then noticed a severed pipe laying on the ground.

"I….I can't…."

"Run!" He grabbed the pipe and slammed it into the side of the creature's face, causing him to fall over. Lucifer grabbed Lindsay's hand again and began to run away.

"**You can't escape from me!" **The creature spread his cape like a pair of wings that it used to fly after them. As he got closer, the creature closed its wings and doubled kicked Lucifer in the back.

"Lindsay, keep running!" He shouted, though it seemed that the girl was afraid.

"**Give it to me." **The creature held out his hand. **"And I will kill you quickly." **

"Give you what, what are you on about?" The creature pulled out a pair of fang shaped daggers that he used to try slash at Lucifer. The boy dodged many of the slashes, yet one hit him right across the shoulder.

"**Give it to me!" **The creature demanded as it tried to stab him. As Lucifer dodged it, the package within his pocket and thudded on the ground. **"Finally!" **

The creature went to reach for the package, but Lucifer grabbed it at the same as the two fought over the item. "Get your hands off that! You'll have to pry it from my cold dead….." Suddenly he was silenced.

"**If that's what you want." **Lucifer reached up to his neck, and felt something pouring from a fleshy gap. He fell to his knees as more blood pooled out of his neck and made a puddle. The package falling under his body.

"**Enough of this foolishness." **The creature started to pat around Lucifer's dead body. Eventually he pulled out the flyer with the rose symbol. **"Ew, disgusting." **The creature threw it away and continued to search. What he didn't notice was the flyer glowing, but Lindsay did. As she picked it up, tears streamed down her face.

"Bring him back…"

* * *

"Where….the hell am I?" Lucifer could only describe what he saw as a black and red business room. At the end was a desk that had a computer, papers, and a bell with a big chair behind it.

'Huh, what's this?' Lucifer reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a strange eye shaped object. It was mostly white with a button on the side, but no iris.

"This is what that thing was after?" He then growled and gripped it tight, the sound of his gloves crinkling being the only sound in the office. "I died cause of this?!"

He threw the eye thing at the desk, which somehow hit the bell, causing it to ring.

Lucifer blinked in surprise as there was a puff of green smoke on the chair. "What the fuck are you?!"

* * *

"**Yes! I found it!" **The phantom reached under Lucifer's body and pulled out the package. Just as he was about to open it, the phantom was whacked in the head by something. He growled at Lindsay, who held the pipe she used to attack it. **"Little brat!" **He began to stalk to her, his daggers still dripping with blood.

The phantom raised one of his daggers and was ready to strike down the poor girl.

"Excuse me, but you should leave her alone." The creature turned around, and was stuck by a beam of blood red energy sent the creature to the edge of the hallway, scaring away any pedestrians.

The creature and Lindsay then got a better look at the new attacker. There stood a teenage girl with crimson red hair that reached all the way down to her thighs and a few bangs over her face. She had green eyes and a very buxom figure, she also wore a black and white school uniform.

"**I knew it," **The creature stood back up and pulled its cape over his face. **"That disgusting smell! You're a putrid Devil!"**

"Whoa…." Lindsay said with her mouth agape.

"Yes, I am. And that boy and his sister are under my projection. Be gone Ganma!" The girl fired another red beam at the Ganma, which used its cape as a shield.

"**I will impale you! DIE Devil scum!" **The Ganma charged at the red haired girl with his daggers ready to kill. And would've, if he wasn't punched in the chest by someone else. The hit sent the Ganma into a table filled with food.

The one who showed such strength was a young petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She wore the same uniform as the red head girl and had two cat ear shaped clips in her hair.

"Good job Koneko, mind beating it to a pulp as punishment?" The red haired Devil asked with a smirk.

"As you wish president." Koneko nodded and charged for the Ganma. He tried slashing at her with his dagger, but she ducked under and kicked his knees before she delivered and uppercut. "Wow, that's pretty embarrassing."

The Ganma got up with a growl and soon attacked them with energy blasts from his daggers in the shape of an X. As they were about to hit, lightning struck through the window ceiling and blocked the blast. As the lightning cleared, there stood another teenage girl with long black hair and violet eyes. She wore the same black and white uniform and also had a buxom figure.

"Oh my, isn't this quite the surprise?" She giggled. "Kinda reminds me of Vlad the Impaler." She then channelled lightning through her hands and blasted them at the Ganma.

Seeing that he was in trouble, the Impaler Ganma spread his cape like wings and flew to a higher post. **"Three Devils? This certainly could have gone better." **

The red haired Devil watched as the Ganma fought the others. "Please…." She turned around and saw Lindsay dragging the body of Lucifer. "Please, can you help him?"

The Devil only smiled and knelt down. "Of course I can. Please, tell me you name." She put her hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I…..I'm Lindsay. Lindsay Morningstar." She introduced herself.

"Hello Lindsay, I'm Rias. Rias Gremory." She then looked over the corpse of Lucifer. "Koneko, Akeno, keep it distracted. Now let me see what I can do."

* * *

"What the fuck are you?!" Sitting in the chair behind the desk was a strange little…ghost thing. It was mostly grey with a huge green eye and no mouth. It had a green cape with tiny green hands with shackles.

"**Well that's rude." **The tiny ghost said. **"My name is Nero, welcome to the Soul Transfer." **She greeted with a really bored voice.

"So is this heaven or something, hell maybe?"

"**Pfft! Please! This place ain't holy enough for something like that. This is kinda the place in the middle, where you get two choices."**

"You've lost me." Lucifer had to rub his eyes.

"**See Nero, you've confused someone again." **Lucifer turned around to the new voice. What he saw was a human sized ghost. Its entire body was black, with some sorta eyes symbol on its chest. It had two orange eyes, and seemed to wear a black parka coat with orange lining. **"Welcome. Please, take a seat." **

"**My name's Takeru Tenkuji and I'm here to help." **The ghost moved to the other side of the desk as Nero floated up. **"So, you died." **

"So I really am dead…"

"**Jeez, he's not the brightest." **Nero giggled, in which Takeru pushed her through a wall.

"**Don't mind her, she's just gets bored from time to time." **Takeru sighed. **"Now then, because you're dead you get two options. Your first is to move on and be judged on going to either heaven or hell. Second, *sigh* join an army of ghosts."**

"What? Listen I was killed unjustly by some weird phantom! Is there no way I can go back to the real world? My sister needs me!"

"**Wait, did….did you say a phantom? What did it look like?"**

"It was black and had red eyes. For some reason looked like a bat."

"**Did it have some kinda belt with an eye?" **Lucifer nodded, which confirmed Takeru's worries. **"Then time really is up. And we still haven't found it."**

"Care to explain what's going on?" Lucifer asked annoyed.

"**The thing that killed you, is a creature known as a Ganma, more specifically a Neo-Ganma. Originally all Ganma returned back to their human bodies after the Great Eyezer was defeated. But there were a few that weren't happy with their human selves, so with some help they rebelled against the Emperor. Now after all these years they've returned, and are probably after the Eyecons."**

"Eyecons?"

"**Objects that hold the spirits of legendary heroes. I was once tasked with finding fifteen of the Luminary Eyecons, and with help from some friends we eventually restored peace. Ever since the Neo-Ganma rebelled, I've been doing my part to help, guiding lost souls."**

"So, what's with these Eyecons?"

"**These Eyecons are known as the fifteen Dreaded Eyecons, ones that can only be used by certain people. And we have yet to find the right soul to do so." **

"**Hey boss, look what I found!" **Nero flew back into the room, holding the eye shaped object. **"This guy just threw it away the second he got here."**

Takeru immediately snatched the object from Nero, and though he didn't have a face, it was obvious he was smiling. **"This is yours if I had to guess?"**

"Yeah. Don't know what it is but apparently my dad left it for me after he died." Lucifer answered. Takeru then opened a few draws in his desk, looking for something. "What so important about that thing, it's a piece of crap."

"**This is no piece of crap," **Takeru answered as he continued to search. **"This is a Blank Eyecon, one without a spirit. And since you have that, you're gonna need this." **He set a tombstone like belt buckle on the table. The belt had an eye in the middle and an orange lever on the side. **"This is the Ghost Driver, and if I'm right it should link with you."**

Takeru stood up and moved around the desk before he placed the Driver on Lucifer's waist, which then evaporated into purple fire. "What even?!"

"**It worked…" **He looked at the Eyecon in his hand, before handing it to Lucifer. **"Listen, I'm going to have to bend the rules to send you back to earth. Nero," **The tiny ghost looked at him. **"I want you to go with him, act as a guide and help him find the Dreaded Eyecons." **

"**I can leave this place?! Deal!" **Nero flew over to Lucifer. **"Send us away!" **

"**Now when you get back, the Eyecon will react to your deepest emotion. You need to concentrate in order to transfer your spirit into the Eyecon." **Takeru then moved his hands in a motion that made him glow orange. He summoned some kind of eye symbol opened behind Lucifer and Nero. **"Go, now! Don't let the Neo-Ganma get their hands on the Eyecons!" **

"**Come on, let's go!" **Nero flew into the portal. Lucifer looked at the Eyecon in his hands before he gripped it tightly and ran into the portal.

Takeru sighed as he cancelled the portal. **"He may be our last hope. Good luck, son of Sparda Morningstar."**

* * *

Rias looked over the body of Lucifer. She pulled out a red pawn chess piece and was about to insert it into his body, but the piece started to glow purple instead of red and suddenly flew out of her grasp, leaving her in shock. The piece flew back into the dark hallway right to where the dropped package was. It broke through the box and sunk into the Eyecon within it.

The Eyecon flew out of the package and made its way over to Lucifer. As it touched him, Lucifer was coated in a purple glow before he shot up with a gasp, the gash on his neck fully healed.

'What happened? I was meant to put in more than one pawn piece.' Rias looked at him with confusion, but then noticed the Eyecon in his hands. "It can't be…"

"Luci!" Lindsay wrapped Lucifer in a tight hug. "You're okay!"

"Yeah…..I am." His eyes then landed on Rias. "Who are you?"

"**Oh she's a Devil." **Nero answered as she flew out of Lucifer's hood. **"And because of how you didn't come back as ghosts, I'm gonna guess she brought you back as a Devil yourself."**

"Yes, I did." Rias answered. "You are now a member of the Gremory Household, my Pawn."

"I…what?"

"**You work for her, simple as that." **Nero deadpanned.

"You know a lot about us don't you?" Rias asked as she petted Nero.

"**Well I like this kinda supernatural stuff, considering I'm a ghost and everything." **She giggled, but her eye then landed on the Impaler Ganma that just threw away Koneko and Akeno. **"Oh my god the Ganma really are back!" **

"**Give me…..the Eyecon!" **Impaler roared as it was covered with a dark aura.

"Uh Nero, what do I do?" Lucifer asked the small spirit.

"**Uh…uh, well. Oh!" **Nero flew down to Lucifer's waist and chanted something, before the Ghost Driver appeared in a burst of purple fire. **"Now you need to give your reason to the Eyecon, a good one, otherwise we're doomed!" **

"A reason?" Lucifer looked at the Eyecon. 'All I ever wanted was to look out for my sister. No one has ever looked out for us, so I needed to take responsibility. All I ever wanted was to make her happy. All I ever wanted was to protect her!'

'Can he really master its power?' Rias thought as the Impaler Ganma came closer. 'They wouldn't have given it to him if he couldn't.'

"**Your time is up!" **The Ganma unleashed another X energy blast.

"I'm not letting her die!" The Eyecon glowed before it changed. It was now black and white with a purple lens inside it and on top was a face with a purple skull on it. The blast finally hit, the Ganma sighing as he thought his work was done.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

Flying out of the blast zone was a black parka with purple lining and eyes. It flew around and attacked the Ganma a few times before it went back to Lucifer.

"What do I do now?" Lucifer asked as the Parka seemed to motion to the lever.

"**Pull the lever out and in. Then repeat after me, *ahem*, Henshin!" **

"Um," He grabbed the lever and pulled it out and then back in. "Henshin?"

**(Insert: Warera Omou Yueni, Warera Ari by Kamen Rider Girls)**

**KAIGAN! REAPER!**

Small orbs of light formed around Lucifer before some sort of armour formed on him. The suit was fully black and had armour covering the arms, legs, chest, legs, hands and shoulders. There were purple zig zagged lines going across the arms, legs and chest with the middle of the chest having an purple eye with two horns on the bottom and top of it. The wrists, ankles and knee pads were purple and the helmet had a silver mask.

The Parka flew around more before it planted itself onto Lucifer, all the purple glowing ghastly.

**SHALL WE GO! KAKUGO! SHINIGAMI GHOST! **

A visor slid up the silver mask, which was black with a purple skull that covered most of it.

"Whoa…" Lindsay looked at her brother with awe.

"**This shouldn't be possible! There should be no more Ghost Riders!" **The Ganma backed up.

"Well, it definitely isn't something you'd see every day." Reaper said as he looked over his new suit and pulled the hood down. "Now for your judgment!"

The Impaler Ganma flew at Reaper as he charged at the Ganma. As the Ganma came closer, Reaper jumped and kicked his stomach. The Ganma fell backwards and as he got up he threw one of his daggers which Reaper dodged by leaning back. He leaned back forward and punched the Ganma multiple times before grabbing him by the shoulder and kneed him repeatedly before then kicking him away.

"You lured my sister, attacked us, and even killed me!" His fists glowed purple as he punched the Ganma relentlessly, sending it into a wall. "I'll make you pay!"

There was a glow from his Driver, before a chain whip and handle flew out into his hand. The handle was purple with a black chain and purple short blade.

**GAN GUN PUNISHER!**

Reaper swung the Punisher, with the chain somehow growing longer to reach and hit the Impaler Ganma. One strike made the Ganma loose his other dagger, but that didn't stop Reaper from spinning the Punisher even more which caused more sparks to burst off it. The Ganma growled and tried to fly away.

"**Lucifer, point the little eye shape at the Driver! It'll do something cool!" **Nero cheered.

Reaper looked at the handle and saw a small eye symbol. He pointed it at the eye hole, and a small beam fired into the Punisher.

**DAI KAIGAN! **

**GAN-GAN MIYA! GAN-GAN MIYA! GAN-GAN MIYA!**

A purple eye seal appeared behind Reaper as he started to spin the Punisher. "Get over here!" He pulled a trigger on the handle and sent the chain with the blade stabbing into the Ganma.

**OMEGA THRASH! **

He pulled the Punisher, also pulling the Ganma that he swung into a wall and then the floor. Reaper then started to levitate and floated over the Ganma, who he then wrapped the Punisher's chain around his neck. He landed on the other side and pulled the Punisher's chain so hard the Ganma started to suffocate.

"How do you like me now?!" He used all his strength to jump and throw the Impaler Ganma through the skylight.

"**Now pull the lever out and in again to finish it!" **Nero shouted. Reaper nodded and pulled the lever out and back in.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

Reaper rolled his neck and got into pose in which he moved his right arm to the side of his waist and his left arm forward, both hands angled like claws as he crouched his legs slightly.

"For your crimes against the living, I sentence you to death once more!" The purple eye symbol appeared behind him and flowed to his right leg. As the Ganma fell to the ground, Reaper took a running start before he jumped and aimed his kick. "Devil Breaker!"

**REAPER OMEGA DRIVE!**

The kick connected to the Ganma's stomach before Reaper back flipped away as the Ganma exploded. Reaper landed on the ground, and so did a pair of shackles.

Reaper breathed heavily as he stood back up and removed the Eyecon and got rid of the armour. "What a rush." He dropped to his knees and blacked out.

**(End song)**

* * *

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lindsay asked as everyone left. After the attack, police and paramedics swarmed the Mall.

"**Oh he'll be fine, he's just tired after his first time transforming." **Nero answered as they got a safe distance away. **"Now the best thing to do is taking these two back to their home. Go to sleep…." **Nero used some ghost magic to make Lindsay fall asleep.

Rias opened a portal to the orphanage and when they walked in, Koneko settled Lucifer on one of the beds while Akeno settled Lindsay on the other. "Now then, introductions, who are you?" Rias asked.

"**Oh, my name's Nero. I was tasked by one of the past Kamen Riders to help this guy in searching for the fifteen Dreaded Eyecons." **

"And let me guess, the Ganma want them to?" She raised an eyebrow.

"**Well duh! Now the problem is getting them outta here to search for them. Lucifer over there won't want to leave without his little sister, and only he can use the Eyecons. So, what ya gonna do?" **

"Easy." Rias answered with a smirk, leaving Nero confused.

* * *

The next day arrived and in the Morningstar room, everything was just the same in an early morning. Lindsay was lying on her bed playing a Nintendo Switch while Lucifer was looking stuff up on his computer, his sunglasses hung from his fingers.

"Eyecon…Eyecon…." He continued to scroll down. "Nothing? Really?" He sighed as he slipped his sunglasses back on. 'Was it even real? It has to be, cause I got this.' He pulled the Reaper Eyecon out of his pocket. 'Where's Nero when I need her?'

_*RING! RING! RING! RING!* _

Lucifer leaned over a picked up the room's phone. "Hello? Yes it's me." Lindsay sat up as she watched her brother talk on the phone. "Okay, we'll be there."

"What is it Luci?" She asked.

"Apparently Mrs Allison has someone who wants to see us. Both of us." He got up and left with Lindsay following. When they got to her office, Lucifer knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The siblings shrugged to each other and walked in. When they entered they saw Mrs Allison on one side of the desk and someone familiar of the other side with her back turned. "Lucifer, Lindsay, I'd like to introduce you to Rias Gremory. She's invited the two of you to join a school called Kuoh Academy."

"Huh?" They asked in surprise when the red haired Devil turned to them. "You want us to join one of the biggest schools is the world?" Lucifer asked.

"Correct," Rias stood up and addressed the two. "Reason because is my brother owns it."

"And it's both of us, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Of course, you'll be in the middle school department while your brother is in the high school department." Rias smiled to her. "Mrs Allison, if it's okay with you I'd like to have a word with them in private."

"Of course." Mrs Allison got up and left.

"Okay…..how'd you do that?" Lucifer asked as he took his glasses off.

"A special thing Gremory family members can do." She answered. "And seeing as how Nero said that you're one of best things to fight against the Neo-Ganma, than I thought it best to move you closer to us since you're in my peerage."

"Oh right, I'm a Pawn or something." He sighed.

"Luci's just cannon fodder?" Lindsay frowned.

"Oh no of course not. Even as a Pawn, they have potential to change the tides by being promoted if I deem it. Now where's that spirit of yours? I still have a few questions for her."

"**TA-DA!" **Nero puffed out of green smoke. **"Here I am!" **

"Now why don't you tell Lucifer the same thing you told me?"

"**Right. The fifteen Dreaded Eyecons contain the souls of these following categories. A murderer, a pirate, a showman, a gamer, a duellist, a hero, a ninja, an astronaut, a pilot, a rock star, and five enemies of past Riders."**

"What'll happen if I collect them all?" Lucifer asked.

"**Well….we don't know exactly. I mean the past fifteen granted the collector a single wish but with these ones having the name 'Dreaded' I'm gonna guess it's not as good."**

"What do you think Lindsay, wanna go to a new school?" Lucifer and Lindsay turned their backs and whispered to each other.

"Does this mean we can finally leave this place, no more bullying from the other kids?" She said hopefully.

"And a place to make new friends. So, should we?" The two fist bumped and turned back to the spirit and Devil. "We've decided, we're good to join." Lindsay nodded with excitement.

"That's good to hear." Rias smiled.

Nero puffed away with smoke and puffed back with tiny suitcases. **"Woohoo! Vacation!"**

* * *

Inside the semi destroyed Mega Mall, after all the police had left after finding nothing. One cloaked figure walked through and picked up the shackles.

"How disappointing." He said, his voice almost a whisper. "So the boy has the Eyecon, and will most likely search for the rest."

The figure stuffed the shackles into his cloak and began to walk away. "Hey you, freeze!" The figure turned around to see a police officer pointing a Taser at him. "Put your hands in the air!"

The officer got a look at the person's face, and saw it was covered in a mask that looked like Ghost Face from Scream. "Put your hands in the air!"

The figure didn't answer, and in the blink of an eye, appeared in front of the officer. He grabbed the officer by the throat as his hand glowed red and seemed to be draining the life from him, draining his soul. Soon enough the officer's eyes turned pure black and his now grey skin hugged his bones.

"Delicious…" He dropped the body and looked around the area once more. "The energy in the air….seems familiar. Yes~~~~~~, I can almost taste it, the son of **Sparda Morningstar!**"

* * *

**A/N: And BAM! High school DXD/Kamen Rider crossover first chapter is done! **

**Hope y'all enjoyed that, and the little teaser on what all the Eyecons will be, with the first one appearing next chapter. And for those wondering, yes Nero is meant to be the Yurusen of this story.**

**With nothing else, I'll see ya next time.**

**BYE, BYE. **


	2. A New Day a New Ripper

**A/N: HI READER**

**Welcome to the next chapter everybody. Y'all ready for some of this supernatural…..I know you are.**

**It's also this chapter where Lucifer gets his first Eyecon and fights his first stray devil. So….**

**KAIGAN!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Day a New Ripper

* * *

Within the Occult Research Club of Kuoh Academy, Rias was prepping things ready for their newest member.

"So you decided to move the Morningstar boy to our school? You must've been busy." Akeno asked as she watched Rias set up a welcome banner. "To think he has such power."

"It was quite a surprise, but thanks to that small spirit he was able to use it." The Gremory Devil replied.

"Ah yes, the cute little ghost. She seemed very knowledgeable about the supernatural. I take it he'll need the usual training?"

"That'd be helpful Akeno, he didn't seem great in hand to hand but was somehow adequate in using that chain whip." She confirmed.

"I'll notify Yuuto then, hopefully this new blood can handle a sword." Akeno smiled.

"Thank you," She thanked before her expression changed. "Also could you keep an eye out for any spiritual related activity, they may relate to these Eyecons Lucifer's been tasked with finding."

"As you wish." Akeno bowed before she left.

* * *

It was three days after the fight against the Neo-Ganma. Lucifer and Lindsay were given their own apartment in Japan nearby the school.

"I hate these stupid uniforms…" Lucifer groaned as he tugged at the collar of his uniform. His uniform consisted of a black and white jacket with black trousers. He still had his purple shirt underneath it as well as his gloves and glasses on. "I'm not gonna get used to these."

"Lindsay come on! We're gonna be late!" He called out. Lindsay came out of her room in the girls' uniform, the same as Rias.

"Ready!" She cheered as she came out.

"**Well you two look good." **Nero puffed out of green smoke. **"Excited?"**

"Yep! It feels good to get out of that crumby orphanage." Lindsay smiled.

"Good to hear. Hey Lindsay, think you could wait outside while I have a quick talk with Nero?" She nodded and walked outside into the hallway.

"**So, what do ya wanna talk about?" **Nero flew around his head.

"I wanted to see if you could search around the city, you a spirit so you can sense supernatural stuff right?"

"**Yeah, I can. Gives me a reason to sight see the place. I'll even ask the local ghosts, specters and poltergeists if they've seen anything."**

"Well, any help is appreciated." Lucifer patted the spirit on the head.

"**I'll be off then!" **She puffed away, leaving smoke in the half Devil's face.

"*Sigh* Let's get going then." He grabbed his school bag and he and his sister made their way to school. Upon reaching it, Lucifer had to make sure his glasses didn't fall off, the place almost looked regal.

"Damn…..and Rias' brother owns this place?" Lucifer said as he looked over the building.

"Does that mean he's a Devil too?" Lindsay whispered.

"Most likely." Lucifer patted her shoulder. "Now get going, I'll see ya after school." She nodded and ran off.

Lucifer shook his head with a chuckle and walked into the gates. He then noticed the huge amount of girls that seemed to overpopulate the boys. Many girls from all around the world were there and little to no guys.

He entered to High school division and made his way to his classroom. Inside it had only a few students and no teacher yet.

"Ooh, window seat, nice." He took a seat and removed his sun glasses. Lucifer looked around his classroom, the guys were talking amongst themselves but with his new heightened senses he could hear very lewd and perverted things. 'Typical.'

"Hey! You're in my seat!" A voice barked at him. The young Devil looked at where and saw a boy with brown hair and eyes. He had the same uniform and a red shirt underneath.

"Oh, is that so?" Lucifer leaned back farther into the chair. "I think it's my seat now cause I got here first."

"It's my seat! It's the best in the class!" He pointed outside to where a class of girls were doing gym class. "It has the best view of their 'goods'." He emphasised the last part.

"Oh okay." Now Lucifer was feeling immense anger built up, he gripped his gloved hand into a fist and stood up. "Listen here Pervert, there's about ten other empty desks. So go pick one before I throw you into one."

"And leave my seat to some newbie?! Fat chance!" He huffed. "I'll pull you outta it!"

"Oh will you now?!" Lucifer's dark red eyes glared into the boy's brown. "Try it short stuff, and I'll give you hell."

There seemed to be sparks flying between them before the teacher came in. "Alright class, sit down."

The boy growled before he marched off, but not without taking one last look at Lucifer, who gave him a taunting wave as he sat back down. The teacher then began the class.

* * *

School had ended by now, classes had been the typical things you'd learn at school, English and Maths before break, Geography then Science with Art being after lunch.

Lucifer had finished packing his stuff and was ready to leave. "You're Lucifer Morningstar, correct?"

The young half Devil looked at the new voice which came from a young blonde boy that all the girls seemed to be fawning over.

"Uh yes, I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Yuuto Kiba." He introduced. "I'm here to bring you to Buchou."

"Oh, you're with Rias?" The blonde nodded. "Well lead the way buddy." Yuuto smiled before he motioned for Lucifer to follow. As they walked through the school, Lucifer noticed how all the girls were staring at Yuuto. "If I had to guess you're their knight in shining armour?"

"Something like yes." The blonde sighed. "But it does come with some perks."

The two made their way to an old building that seemed on the outskirts of the school. "Huh, creepy building. Makes sense really." Lucifer couldn't help but joke. Yuuto rolled his eyes and the two entered.

The inside was barely lit, and overall very creepy. "Welcome Lucifer." He looked to voice and saw Akeno.

"Oh, you're the one that was shooting lightning right?" Lucifer guessed.

"My name's Akeno." She giggled and bowed. "Rias will be here in a moment, so you have us to be acquainted with."

"Oh okay," Lucifer then looked around the room. "Wasn't there someone else, that small girl?"

"Hi." Lucifer jumped as the small girl snuck up on him. "I'm Koneko."

"Hiya…" Lucifer took in deep breaths. "Don't sneak up on me, for Chr-!" He tried saying a certain word but something in his throat wasn't letting him. "The hell? Why can't I say Je….Je…?"

"Since we're Devils we're not allowed to say holy language." Akeno said, which Lucifer understood.

"Um, why do you call Rias Buchou?" Lucifer asked the three members.

"It's sort of a term of respect. It means president, which makes sense considering she's the president of the club we hide behind." Yuuto explained.

"Oh, that does make sense." Lucifer shrugged. It was then Rias entered the room. "Hm, well speak of the Devil."

"And she will arrive, totally haven't heard that one before." The red head sighed, but then gained a soft smile. "But now that we're all here, we can officially begin business."

"Uh, what kinda business?" Lucifer asked as the other three members stood beside their leader, with Rias taking a seat. 'I don't like where this is going…'

"Training." Rias' soft smile turned into a smirk. "I noticed the way you fought that Neo-Ganma, it was rough, mostly the hand to hand parts."

"Well….yeah," He rubbed the back of his neck. "I rarely got into fist fights, but you have to admit I kicked that things ass with my chain whip."

"That's the point. If you were to lose that mid fight you'd be defenceless." Rias pointed out.

"Yeah that makes sense," Lucifer sighed but then rubbed his hands together. "Right then, what's first?"

"Well hand to hand obviously, with Koneko being you teacher." She motioned to the small Devil.

"Um…what?"

* * *

Nero hummed to herself as she flew around the city. She'd seen most of the city and hadn't detected anything connected to the Neo-Ganma.

"**Even if I haven't found anything, this is a beautiful city." **She said to herself. As she flew she noticed a pair of ghosts on the roof that seemed to be sunbathing?

"**Maybe they've seen something…" **She flew down to the roof and the two noticed her. **"Hiya fellas."**

"**Oh would ya look at that, never thought I'd see another spirit around these parts." **The first ghost said with a Texan accent. **"Howdy stranger." **

"**Um, howdy. I was wondering if you guys have seen anything spiritual lately." **She said.

"**Ah-ha-ha! Of course we have fair maiden." **The other ghost said, this one sounding medieval. **"We're ghosts! Oh where are my manners? I am Edward the Black Prince, this is my friend Buffalo Bill." **

"**Oh great, where have you sensed it?" **She inquired.

"**Oh, well last I'd remember there was a huge spiritual energy spike down by them docks over by the east." **Buffalo Bill answered.

"**Ah yes, it felt like immense power," **Edward continued on. **"Almost as strong as one of the fifteen Luminary Eyecons I'd say, though I've never been near one."**

"**Great! Thanks guys!" **Nero waved at them before she flew off.

"**Nice little lass." **Buffalo Bill sighed as he laid back down.

"**Tis nice to see more spirits around, was getting quite lonely." **Edward added. **"Why are we sunbathing? We cannot gain a 'tan' as the modern age calls it."**

"**Beats doing nothing partner," **The two relaxed again.

* * *

"ARG! I think you twisted my spine three times!" Lucifer laid on the ground in utter pain. Koneko had her arms crossed with little paw mittens.

"Come on, get up." She said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I don't think I can, I think you broke everything." He groaned and looked at Rias. "How is she so strong?!"

"She's our Rook, the tank of our household." She explained. Lucifer groaned more and flipped himself onto his back, getting a not so nice crack.

He pushed himself up, which got more painful cracks to be heard. "We've already proven I suck at this, can we stop?"

Koneko was about to answer, but a puff of green smoke interrupted them. **"Hi, I'm back!" **

"Oh, the small spirit's back." Koneko said with her usual deadpan.

"Didn't expect you back so soon." Lucifer cracked his back one last time that made him feel better. "Find anything?"

"**Yes actually! I ran into a pair of very friendly ghosts that told me there was a HUGE burst of spiritual energy at the east side docks." **She informed.

"The east side docks, that's rather convenient." Rias spoke up, which confused the two ghosts.

"**Why?"**

"Because we were going to head there to erase a Stray Devil."

"Wait, what's a Stray Devil?" Lucifer asked rubbing his jaw.

"**A Stray Devil are Devils who go against their master, which is a point of no return." **Nero answered.

"Correct….Either to fulfil their own desires or want to break free to cause havoc. For us, it's our job to track and destroy and Strays." Rias stood up from her chair, and walked to the lounge with the other members following.

"So wait, we're all going?" Lucifer asked as he also followed.

"Yes, this may be the best chance for some hands on training." They all stopped in the middle of the room.

"Isn't there a chance I could get hurt though….or worse, killed?" He gulped.

"Maybe. We're not as immortal as people think we are." Rias said bluntly.

"Fantastic, first I die to an evil spirit killing me and now something else will probably kill me…" He grumbled. "Goodie…"

"There's nothing for you to worry about Lucifer," Rias smiled. "As long as you're in my household I'll never let you die again."

"Rias is right you know." Akeno giggled. "Rias cares for anything and anyone within her household." She patted Lucifer's shoulder.

"Alright, let's rock and roll!" Lucifer dramatically slipped on his sunglasses. Rias' hand glowed red and soon did the symbol they were standing glowed too. And in a flash, the group was gone.

* * *

Deep within the forest near Kuoh Park, the masked man from before was standing in front of a giant eye symbol with multiple tentacles drawn into the dirt.

The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a lightning rod. He placed it on the ground next to him before he pulled something else out, leather worker's glove with blades on each finger. It's essentially like the glove of Freddy Krueger.

He slipped it onto his right hand while he took off the glove on his left hand. And with no hesitation, he sliced his palm with one of the finger blades. Blood leaked out and he made some drip onto the eye symbol. The symbol started to glow an ominous red as he placed the lightning rod directly in the middle of it before pulling back on his other glove. There were no sounds of pain, but an eerie silence.

"Arise dark forces, take shape from history and summon a spirit for my bidding. Come to me Neo-Ganma!" All the glow from the eye symbol flowed into the lightning rod as it morphed into a Parka Damashii. A Ganma Assault emerged from the symbol as the Damashii planted itself onto it.

"**What is your command?"** The Neo-Ganma asked, his voice sounding similar to a mad scientist.

"There is a boy with the Reaper Eyecon. He seeks to find the fifteen Dreaded, with one of them already awoken. Put him and the rest of those Devils out of their misery and bring me the Eyecon." He instructed. "Go, Franken Ganma."

"**As you command Master Legion!" **The Franken Ganma raised his right hand, which seemed much bulkier than his left, and disappeared in a flash of lightning.

Legion looked down at his blade glove, noticing there was still blood dripping from the one blade. So he gave it a light shake to rid it off. "A foolish child does not deserve such spiritual power."

* * *

At the east side docks, a red glow outside died down with the Gremory Household being teleported.

"Aw, bleh…" Lucifer groaned grasping his stomach. "Oh that did not feel nice."

"You'll get used to it." Yuuto reassured with a smile.

"Now, it's best that we split up to search for the Stray." Rias turned to the younger members. "Koneko and Yuuto, you go with Lucifer and search the warehouse." They nodded. "And Lucifer, if needed I'll allow you to be promoted to Rook or Knight."

"I….what? Promote? How do I do that?"

"Think of it like a reflex. You can call out to the Evil Piece within you and announce your change. After that it'll give you powers of said piece." Akeno explained.

"Oh, I get it." He nodded, but deep down still had barely a clue.

"Let's go…" Koneko said as she and the other two Devils made their way inside the warehouse.

Rias sighed and leaned against a streetlight. "You're worried aren't you?" Akeno noticed and asked.

"He just seems so nervous, maybe this was a mistake." She answered.

"He just started," Akeno put her hand on the red head's shoulder. "Give him time and he'll be at ease."

"I hope you're right."

Inside the warehouse the three Devils sneaked their way through the dark halls. As the group ventured further into the building, they noticed scratch marks, dents and even what looked like melted metal.

"Seems like a rave gone wrong." Lucifer commented.

"Just focus Greenhorn." Koneko said, keeping her gaze forward.

"You don't gotta be rude about it." Lucifer said annoyed. "Wait, why'd you call me Greenhorn?"

"Because you're new, and a coward." She said coldly.

"Hey, I'm still tryna adjust to this crap!" He shot back. "It's not exactly easy knowing I have to fight evil ghosts! Weren't you the same when you first became a Devil?"

"Rias saved me." She glared at him. "I was nothing like you."

"Now-now, let's not get into any unneeded fights." Yuuto got in between the two and slightly pushed them back. "Koneko, you and I both know what it felt like to become a newly resurrected Devil. Even after what we went through."

"Learn your place Greenhorn…" Koneko walked ahead.

"Some strange feeling inside tells me that she doesn't like me all that much." Lucifer sarcastically said.

"She'll warm up to you eventually." Yuuto sighed.

"The right question is when." The orange haired sighed.

"It took me a good year before she got used to me." The Knight pointed out.

"Great, that's so reassuring buddy." He only patted Lucifer's shoulder.

"If anything, I think that Rias chose a great new member." The Pawn smiled at his words and gave a light punch to his shoulder.

"Hey boys," Koneko whispered barely loud as she looked around a corner. "Found it."

The two silently moved up and also looked around, and Lucifer almost threw up. In the room was a fairly large devilish monster. Its body was scaly like a lizard with long claws on its hands and a lizard like tale. Its head was horse skull with razor sharp teeth and a pair of antlers.

The most disgusting thing though was that it seemed to be eating dead humans.

"That…..is disgusting…" Lucifer got out. "Why does it look like that?" He then noticed that Yuuto brought a sword from outta nowhere. "Where-how-why! I give up."

"You two handle the legs. I'll bring it down." Koneko ordered before she charged in.

"Wait!" She didn't listen and neither did Yuuto as they both charged at the Stray. "Gr! How do I summon that damn belt?! Nero!"

Said small ghost puffed in front of him. **"Yo."**

"How do I summon that belt thing? How do I get it on my waist?"

"**Oh easy, just do a hand motion."**

"What hand motion smart ass?!"

"**I dunno, snap you fingers or something." **She said before she puffed away.

"Snap my…" He snapped his finger and the Ghost Driver blazed onto his waist. "That works." He grinned and pulled out the Reaper Eyecon, before pressing the button and placing it in the Driver.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

Lucifer and his Damashii charged in. Just as the Stray was about to strike Yuuto with its claw the Damashii swooped by and bashed it in the skull, causing it growl.

"Why don't ya come at me skull face? Henshin!" He pulled the lever out and in.

**KAIGAN! REAPER!**

The small orbs collected around him and formed into his Transient Form. The Damashii hit the Stray a few more times before it planted itself on Lucifer.

**SHALL WE GO! KAKUGO! SHINIGAMI GHOST!**

He pulled down the hood and pointed at the Stray. "Listen up ugly, it's time for judgment!"

**GAN GUN PUNISHER!**

His Punisher appeared in his hands, and he charged at the Stray and joined the fight with Yuuto and Koneko. The Knight took one slash at a leg which spewed blood while the Pawn sent out the chain that wrapped around the other leg. He glowed a light purple and floated backwards, and with all his strength, pulled the Stray down.

The Stray roared as it tried to push itself up. Koneko ran up and jumped on its back, striking its scaly back, scales and blood erupted off. It noticed her and grabbed her off its back, slamming her into the wall.

"Koneko!" The other Devils called out.

"Just kill it already! I'll be fine!" She gritted through her teeth as she tried to release herself from the Stray's grip.

"Yuuto, what do we do?! She's in the crossfire!"

"I'll distract it, you see if you can free her!" The blonde said and then charged to side which got its attention. It turned from the wall with Koneko still in its hand and spat acid at the other Devils.

"It spits acid?!" Lucifer got out before he floated out of the way. When he landed he swung the Punisher again with the chain grown longer, and as it was about to hit the Stray spun its head around and snapped its jaws around the chain. "Oh crud…"

The Stray then began to rock back and forth like a rodeo which also swung Lucifer around. "Get me off this crazy thing!"

With a few more swings Lucifer couldn't keep his grip any longer and was thrown into a wall. The Punisher's chain still in the Stray's mouth.

"Well isn't that just dandy…" He groaned and fell down to one knee. Yuuto was still trying to get Koneko out of the Stray's grasp. "And I lost my weapon, what do I do?"

A glow came from the Ghost Driver and two objects flew out. What came were two handguns that flew into his hands, they were both black with purple engravings and markings.

**GAN GUN EBONY!**

**GAN GUN IVORY!**

"Guns huh?" He looked over each hand gun. "These'll do." He took a running start at the Stray and blasted at it with purple energy bullets.

That seemed to get the Stray's attention just as it whipped away Yuuto with its tail. It roared and tried to smash him with its free fist, but the Rider jumped out the way and continued to blast. The Stray tried to bite Lucifer with its jaws but the Rider fell to the ground, avoiding the razor sharp teeth, and stuck the barrel of Ivory under its chin and shot straight into its head.

The Stray roared in pain and started to stumble backwards. "I like these!"

He then noticed that both guns had the same eye symbol in front of the hammers, so he pointed both at the eye in the Driver.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

**GAN-GAN MIYA! GAN-GAN MIYA! GAN-GAN MIYA!**

The purple eye seal appeared behind Lucifer as he spun the guns around his fingers and aimed at the arm holding Koneko. He pulled both triggers.

**OMEGA JACKPOT!**

He fired two massive purple bullets that caught the Stray off guard as it ripped through its arm and tore it off. The arm fell to the ground as the Stray tumbled into a wall.

"You alright?" Yuuto asked as he and Lucifer were unwrapping the fingers around the girl's body.

"I thought I told you to kill it…" She groaned.

"And if we did that you might've died." Lucifer countered. "It's like Rias said, we need to look out for each other."

The petite girl sighed and held up her hand. "Are you gonna help me up?"

"I got guns in my hands," Yuuto chuckled at his response hand helped up Koneko. "Now let's kill this thing."

Suddenly the Stray roared and charged at the trio. The Knight and Rook dodged out of the way, but Lucifer wasn't as lucky as the Stray's antlers pinned him to the wall. He lost grip of Ivory while the hand holding Ebony was pinned and unmovable.

The other two Devils tried to advance to help, but the Stray started to swing its tail back and forth. "We need to help somehow!" Yuuto gritted his teeth.

Koneko looked for an opening, but instead found a small glimmer on the floor. She picked it up to see an old, but in good condition, knife.

"This could work. Greenhorn, catch!" She threw the knife as it sailed through the air to towards Lucifer. He raised his free hand and caught it, while kicking away the Stray's tongue.

"If you wanna lick me you gotta get to know me first!" Lucifer plunged the knife into the top of the Stray's head that made it throw its head back and launch him back over to the other Devils. "Thanks…"

"Can we finish this now?" Koneko annoyingly asked as she pulled up the Rider by the hood of his Damashii.

"Alright fine…" Lucifer groaned as made his guns disappear and handed the knife to Yuuto. "I'm gonna kick this thing through the wall, let's do this." He pulled the lever out and in.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

"For your crimes against the living, I sentence you to death once more!" He rolled his neck as the eye symbol appeared behind him and flowed to his right leg. "Devil Breaker!"

**REAPER OMEGA DRIVE!**

The Stray began to charge again at the three Devils. Just at the right moment Lucifer kicked his leg forward and hit the Stray in the chest, the force of the attack sending it through the wall and back outside, landing a few feet away from Rias and Akeno.

"Told you they could do it." Akeno giggled.

"So it would seem," Rias smiled. "It look like I found a good Pawn." She snapped her fingers and a blast of red energy destroyed the Stray.

"Wow," Lucifer whistled. "She's definitely strong." He shook his wrist.

"Buchou is Gremory after all." Yuuto shrugged and handed back the knife. "You okay?" He asked Koneko.

"A little sore, but thanks." She answered. She then noticed that Lucifer was twirling the knife in his hand. "You're not seriously going to keep that are you?"

"I don't see why not, might come on handy."

"How? It's old and rusted." She questioned.

"Aw I can get some polish and make this baby look good as new." He chucked it up and caught it by the blade. "Though you're right about the old, looks like it's from the 1800s."

"I must say, quite a good first hunt." Rias said as she walked up to them.

"Yeah. Not gonna lie though, seeing that almost made me throw up." He pointed to the splats of blood and dead humans in the warehouse.

"You'll get used to it, we can get someone to clean those up anyway." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"O-okay." He pulled out the Eyecon and made his armour disappear. "But at least I got this nifty little souvenir."

"Aw, how cute." Akeno teased. Lucifer chuckled as they all left through another seal.

* * *

The sun has finally set, and Lucifer had left the knife in a cabinet on a small stand as he left the Occult Research Club's building.

As he was leaving the school grounds, Lindsay ran up and jumped onto his back. "Hiya!"

"Hey Lindsay, how was your first day?"

"Went great, some people were nice and I made some friends." She smiled.

"Well that's good to hear." She jumped off his back and the two made their way to their apartment.

"What about you?" She asked.

"All went fine, still getting used to the whole Devil thing though." He sighed. "Say, how about we get McDonald's?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

"I said get outta my seat!" Once again the brown haired boy was trying to move Lucifer from 'his' seat. The orange haired teen once again only smirked.

"You know, maybe if you were nicer I would consider giving you this seat." Lucifer shrugged with a sigh. "Like I said last time, there are other seats."

"But this is the best seat!" The brunette argued.

"Yawn," Lucifer waved off. "Maybe if you didn't spend your mornings peeping you'd get here sooner." He lowered his glasses so his eyes were slightly exposed and his eyebrow raised.

"Grr!" The brunette was pissed at the Devil, but was interrupted by the bell ringing. He groaned and moved to another seat.

"Too easy." Lucifer muttered to himself.

As the day continued on, Lucifer pondered to himself about what spirits could be in the Eyecons. "So Nero said a Hero, so that could mean anything nowadays. An actor that played a hero maybe?"

"Hey Luci!" Lindsay greeted as she jumped from behind a tree.

"Bloody hell Lindsay, you could've given me a heart attack." He joked, he then noticed a certain red head walking past, with a bunch of boys and girls fawning over her. "Hey, Rias!"

The girl turned to the siblings and smiled with a wave. "Lucifer, Lindsay, good to see you two. What's new with you?"

"Nothing really, just hanging out. You?" He asked.

"I was about to head to the club room to meet with the others and discus some things." She then bent down to reach Lindsay's height. "You wanna come along too, meet your brother's new friends?"

"You didn't tell me you made new friends!" Lindsay pouted at the older sibling.

"I didn't feel like it." He smirked at her. "Come on, we'll show you where I'm mostly gonna hang out after school."

The three then headed to the club room, meeting up with Koneko, Akeno and Yuuto along the way. While Rias was getting the keys to unlock the door, Lindsay looked over the building creeped out.

"Why does it have to be so creepy looking?"

"It's an Occult Research Club," Koneko said as if it was the most obvious thing. "What else would it look like?"

"I don't like her…" Lindsay whispered to her brother. Rias had finally opened the door and as they all entered the lounge they noticed something weird all over the walls.

"I…..is that blood?" Lindsay cowered as she watched the red liquid drip down. Rias walked up to one of the walls and took some onto her finger.

"No it's not blood, it's….." She licked it off her finger and gained an even more confused look. "Ketchup?"

"**Well sorry if I couldn't find any bottled blood in this dump!" **Everyone jumped and looked around the room before they noticed something lurking in the shadowed corner. It was the same as Takeru, the whole body being black with an eye symbol on his chest, but it's what he wore that confused everyone.

He wore a black parka that looked like a trench coat with red lining on the edges. He also had two top hats on the shoulders and red eyes.

"Is that another one of those mean ghosts?" Lindsay hid behind Lucifer.

"**Such pretty girls," **He picked up the knife from the cabinet. **"I bet you got some beautiful insides!" **He charged at the group with murderous intent, and the Devils were about to defend themselves, but a sudden purple barrier knocked him over. **"Ow my fucking face!"**

"What is that thing?" Koneko looked over the spectral body. "A Ganma?"

"Uh Nero?" Said spirit puffed next to Lucifer's head. "Who's this guy?"

Nero floated forward and examined the thing in front of them. **"Oh my god….you actually found one."**

"Found what?" Lucifer grabbed Nero by her cape and held her in front of his face. "Spill it already!"

"**This is one of the fifteen you're supposed to find, he's the murder!" **She squealed like a fan girl.

"**So my fame seems to follow me." **The spirit sat himself up and looked at the Devils. **"Let me piece it together for you. I am the famed Whitechapel killer, the writer of the Letter from Hell, and the one who got away." **

"Hold on are you….?" Yuuto was interrupted by the spirit swiftly raising his hand.

"**I am the greatest killer to stalk the streets of London, I am Jack the Ripper." **He did a curtsy bow. **"Now can someone tell me where I am and why I can't stab you right now?"**He pressed his hands against the barrier.

"I'll ask the questions," Rias stepped in front of her peerage. "Firstly how did you get in our club room?"

Jack only huffed and sat down on one of the sofas, putting his legs up on the coffee table. **"Beats me, I just woke up here. Got bored so I wanted to draw the walls in blood, and imagine my disappointment when I found out a group of Devils doesn't have bottled up blood anywhere. By the way, you gonna need some more tomato sauce." **

"Wait, if you're actually Jack the Ripper does that mean you can tell us who you were?" Lucifer asked and the others agreed.

"**I don't see why not," **Jack sighed and rolled his shoulders. **"Back in life my real name was…um my name…uh….you know it's been so long I kinda forgot." **

"How do you forget your own name?" Lindsay face chuckled.

"**Oh well sorry if being dead for two hundred years means all I remember is my other name. At least I don't have some ridiculous name like Lucifer." **This made Lucifer gain a confused look.

"How do you know my name_?"/_**"How do I know your name?" **They asked at the same time.

Nero cleared her throat to gain both their attention. **"Well it's simple really, it started when Lucifer first touched your historical object."**

"**My what?" **

"I think she means your knife." Akeno pointed at the blade still in his hand.

"**Anyway, when he first touched your knife the spiritual energy of the Reaper must've awoken yours and made you into a Damashii." **Nero theorised.

"Well, any help is welcomed when fighting the Neo-Ganma. Whaddya say?" Lucifer offered his hand to shake the spirit's hand, but Jack just scoffed and stood up.

"**Not interested kid," **He walked back to the cabinet and placed the knife on the stand. **"I don't help people, I only help myself." **He sat back down and kicked his feet up. **"So, tough luck I guess." **

The group of Devils circled up and whispered to each other. "So, what do we do?" Lucifer started.

"**Well you can't force him, he is a free spirit." **Nero said.

"There must be some way to convince him maybe?" Yuuto guessed.

"No one knew much about Jack the Ripper's interests." Koneko deadpanned. "Maybe we can offer him to kill the human." Lucifer and Lindsay both glared at her. "It's called a joke."

"We're not going to let him kill any humans." Rias turned to the little spirit. "Nero, is there a way we can make him work with us."

"**Not that I know of, when the original three Riders summoned a Damashii the spirit would have to see if they were worthy enough." **She answered.

"**Hey you lot," **The peerage looked over to Jack, who was looking out the club house's window. _**"**_**You wouldn't happen to be expecting any spirits coming here would ya?"**

"No, why?" Rias asked as everyone moved up to the window.

"**Well, cause this bloke's here." **He pointed outside and everyone gasped. Outside was a Ganma with a white lab coat as a Damashii, one of his eyes were bigger than the other and he had electric coils on his back. His right arm was more bulky and chunkier than his left and seemed to have electricity flowing through it. **"Dr Frankenstein rip off much?" **

"**Devils!" **The Franken Ganma yelled with a mad scientist voice. **"Give me the spirits of the Reaper and Jack the Ripper or else!" **

"You are not allowed in this area, this is the Devil Faction's property. Leave at once!" Rias narrowed her eyes at the Ganma. The Franken Ganma only chuckled evilly, which angered the Gremory Devil more. "Akeno."

The second in command nodded and blasted a bolt of lightning at the Neo-Ganma. His only response was to raise his right arm and absorbed the electricity, the coils on his back pumping in and out. This shocked the Devils as they watched the Franken Ganma grow stronger.

"**Who wants to try now?!" **It taunted. Yuuto pulled out his sword, Koneko put on her gloves and Lucifer summoned his Driver. The Ganma scoffed and reached into his lab coat, taking out a bunch of Eyecons that looked more like real eyes. He threw them up and they all formed into ghoulish soldiers that wore black hoodies, silver boots and a silver ribcage. They also had short silver swords.

"Since when can they do that?!" Lucifer exaggerated.

"**They always could….." **Nero sighed.

"Akeno, get Lindsay to safety and get back here as soon as you can." The Queen nodded at Rias' orders and led Lindsay to the door before they ran to the school. "Yuuto, Koneko, you're with me taking care of the Commandos. Lucifer,"

"Already got it boss." Lucifer pulled out the Reaper Eyecon and clicked the button.

"**Attack them!" **The Franken Ganma yelled. The Commandos moaned and charged. The Devils jumped out the windows of the clubhouse while Jack just leaned on the window and watched.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

**KAIGAN! REAPER!**

Transient formed around Lucifer as he ran through the crowd of Commandos, punching any that got to close. "Henshin!"

The Damashii struck the Franken Ganma once before it flew over to Lucifer and planted itself on him.

**SHALL WE GO! KAKUGO! SHINIGAMI GHOST!**

Lucifer pulled the hood just in time to dodge a punch from the bulkier fist. "And now, it's time for judgment!"

He threw a hook at the Ganma's face that made it stumble back. He was about to punch again, but the Ganma caught his fist and started to crush it. As the Ganma crushed his hand, it made Lucifer fall down to one knee.

**GAN GUN EBONY! **

One of Lucifer's guns appeared in his free hand and he blasted a few shots into the Ganma's stomach. He let go of his hand as Lucifer kept unloading bullets into his body. The Ganma growled and made an electrical shield that stopped the bullets and held them in place. He grasped the bulkier hand into a fist which seemed to redirect the energy bullets back towards Lucifer.

The bullets made sparks bleed from his suit and drop his gun. **"Surrender yourself, or die!" **He grabbed Lucifer by his helmet and channelled electricity from his coils into the Rider's body, causing him to yell in pain.

The Franken Ganma kept channelling electricity through the Rider's body until a spear of ice struck his shoulder. The Ganma pulled back in pain as Akeno helped up Lucifer. "Oh my, seems that I arrived in the nick of time."

"Lindsay, is she alright?" He asked with concern.

"Perfectly safe in her next class. The main school building is protected so nothing else can get in." She assured.

"All right then, let's kill this ass!" Akeno nodded and channelled fire in her hands while Lucifer charged at the Ganma again.

Meanwhile inside the Occult Research Club, the soul of Jack the Ripper stall leaned on the window and watched the fight. **"Those kids obviously don't know when they've lost."**

"**And that's why they're the right people for the job." **This new voice made Jack turn around to see Takeru standing by the cabinet.

"**And just who're you mate?"**Jack asked him.

"**My name is Takeru Tenkuji, Kamen Rider Ghost. I'm here to have a talk with you." **He said.

Jack only huffed. **"Lemme guess, you're gonna try to convince me to 'do the right thing' and 'fight for the greater good' aren't you?" **He sneered.

"**No, actually." **This made Jack tilt his head slightly.

"**Then what?" **

"**I know you are one of the most famous killers in history. So I'm guessing since you're revived now you want to go do what you do best." **

"**I thought about it…" **

"**But here's the thing, if you go into town and start to kill the humans than that will attract unwanted attention and I'd have to deal with you." **That made Jack gulp. **"But there is another way to fuel your blood lust."**

Takeru walked over to the window and pointed at the Ganma. **"See those spirits? Each time a Ganma dies they come back, over and over again, you know what that means?" **

"**Unlimited killing…"**He sounded way too excited. **"What's the catch? There's always a catch." **

"**You need to work with the boy," **Takeru pointed at Lucifer, who just got shocked by the Franken Ganma. Koneko ran in and tried to punch it, but the no avail. **"He needs you, as well as fourteen others, to fight against the Ganma." **

Jack just strummed his fingers against the window frame with an anxious growl. **"Oh alright I'm in! How could pass such a fun chance?!" **

Jack turned into a flash of light and soared out the window. Takeru only lightly chuckled to himself. **"You always were the persuader." **Nero said as she flew over to him.

"**I'm not a persuader, just a history lover." **He said before he walked into another portal.

Back outside, the team of Devils were barely holding their own against the Ganma. **"This is what the great Gremory Peerage is? A bunch of weaklings?!" **

"Shut up!" Rias fired a red beam at the Ganma, which actually seemed to hurt it. It growled and summoned a few more Commandos as they skulked towards them. "Great…"

Koneko punched a few while Yuuto slashed at them, which turned them to black dust. Lucifer was trying to punch the Franken Ganma, but it only dodged or shocked him in retaliation.

"**You cannot win, Master Legion will have the Dreaded Eyecons!" **He shouted with more electricity in his arm.

'Legion? Who's that?' Lucifer thought to himself. It seemed that things were about to be a loss, if not for a small object that flew through the sky and struck a few Commandos and the Franken before flying to Lucifer. "Jack?"

"**So I decided to join," **He sighed. **"But only because I found a nice loophole. These Ganma come back after each death right, so that means unlimited murder!" **He laughed.

"Well, for whatever reason, it's good to have you on our side." Lucifer held out his hand as the object landed on it, showing it to be a red and black Eyecon. He removed the Reaper Eyecon from his Driver, which got rid of the Damashii and left him in Transient. "Let's go, Jack the Ripper!"

"**It's killing time!" **The spirit said from the Eyecon. He clicked the button on the side, which made the lens switch from an iris to a logo showing D1. He dropped it in and closed it.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

Coming out of the Ghost Driver was Jack's Damashii, just without the humanly part. It flew around before it made a pose with an astral image of Jack the Ripper was shown briefly.

The Damashii flew around more until Lucifer pulled the lever out and in.

**KAIGAN! JACK THE RIPPER!**

Jack planted himself onto Lucifer as the visor slid onto his helmet, which showed two blood red daggers crossing each other.

**DAGGER SLASH-SLASH! KILLER IN THE NIGHT!**

The red on his visor glowed and so did his Driver as another weapon ejected out, this one being a dagger.

**GAN GUN DAGGER!**

Lucifer held the Dagger in a reverse grip and pointed at the Ganma. "Alright, let me show you a Murder's Judgment!"

"**After him!" **The Franken Ganma ordered. The Commandos charged with their swords, but Lucifer either side stepped or struck back with his new Dagger. Any time he slashed or stabbed one they'd burst into black dust. **"How can this be?! You weren't this strong nor fast!" **

"Well it's simple. I'm using the soul of one of the deadliest people in history, I got some killer instinct!" He lunged at the Ganma with high speeds, evading any attempted punch or grab. He sliced against the Ganma's leg which made it fall down as he kneed it under the chin. The Ganma sent a volt of lightning at the Rider who back flipped to dodge the attacks.

The tops of the top hats on his shoulders opened up and red smoke poured out and obscured the Ganma's vision. He looked around the smoke, trying to find the Rider.

Then from behind Lucifer leapt from the shadows and repeatedly stabbed him in the back before pulling back to the shadows. **"Show yourself, coward!" **He shot a volt in a random direction.

The Ganma was then sweep kicked and fall on his back. Lucifer then slammed his boot into the Ganma's head and then picked him up by the shoulder only to stab him in the stomach. He kicked him away and went to pull the lever.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

Lucifer rolled his neck and got into a pose with his left arm forward while his right was behind him.

"For your crimes against the living, I sentence you to death once more!" A purple eye symbol appeared behind him with energy flowing to the Dagger. "Night Stalker!"

**JACK THE RIPPER OMEGA STABBER!**

Lucifer took a running start before he jumped and plunged the Dagger into the Ganma's chest, exactly where the heart would be. All the energy in the Dagger flowed into the Ganma's body. Lucifer ripped the Dagger out as the smoke disappeared, he turned around and started to walk away as the Ganma fell down and exploded, leaving a lightning rod.

Lucifer opened the Ghost Driver and pulled out the Eyecon before he shut the Driver, which deactivated his armour. "That was one hell of a ride…" He sighed and fell to his back.

A shadow loomed over him, which was revealed to be Rias. "That's my Pawn." She said with a motherly smile.

She helped the Rider up, only to grit his teeth and grab his arm. The rest of the club members walked up, who also looked a little banged up.

"Everyone alright?" He asked. They all nodded, and Rias then noticed the Eyecon.

"Seems as though his spirit decided to work alongside us." She said. The Eyecon in Lucifer's hand glowed and flew out of his hand.

"**Don't flatter yourself sweetheart, I'm only here to slay those ghosts over and over and over again." **He said and flew himself to lay on Lucifer's shoulder. **"Shall we partner~~~?" **

"Um, okay." He said a little unsure.

"Hey, where did the thing go?" Koneko got the attention of the other Devils, and pointed at the spot the Ganma blew up, with the lightning rod now being gone. "There was a lightning rod there and now it's gone."

"**Someone took the catalyst." **Nero said as she puffed from nowhere.

"Catalyst?" Rias inquired.

"**Every Ganma needs a historical object to bond with get their power, and when they're defeated the object would normally fall to the ground." **She explained.

"We can worry about that later, unless you want to think of an excuse as to why you're late for class." Rias said, which worried the three younger Devils.

"Oh shit break's almost over!" Lucifer took off into a sprint back to the school, Yuuto and Koneko not far behind.

"They do know there's still fifteen minutes left right?" Akeno giggled.

"Just thought it'd be funny." The red head smirked in response, the two then made their way to the school as well.

But little did they know, was that Legion was hidden behind a tree and stuffed the lightning rob into his cloak.

"Interesting, one down and fourteen to go. But with this Devils in my way it'll be a problem." He dug the blades of his glove into the tree bark. "Maybe it's time for a little alliance." A red glow came from within the eyes his Ghost Face mask.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lucifer had entered his apartment with Jack on his shoulder in Eyecon form.

"So this is where you'll stay with us, as long as you behave yourself." He said sternly.

"**Hey I already promised not to kill any humans, just spirits." **He flew off his shoulder and went straight to coach, turning back to humanoid form. **"Ah, I've missed the feeling of softness." **

"Luci! I'm home!" Lindsay's voice came from the hallway. She came into the living room, and immediately noticed the ghost on her coach. "Um, why is he here?" She asked a little scared.

"It's alright, Jack won't hurt you. Rias said he has to stay with us since she doesn't trust him yet." He assured her.

"Oh, okay!" Lindsay sat next to Jack and reached out her hand. "Hi! I'm Lindsay, you tried to kill me earlier today."

"**Um…..hi?" **He shook her hand. **"So what have I missed over the past two hundred years?" **Lucifer handed a TV remote to the spirit. **"What is this?" **

"A remote. Watch some TV that'll catch you up to things." Jack pressed the on button, and was amazed when the screen illuminated.

"**Amazing…..it's like a theatre inside a box…" **His entire focus was now on whatever was showing on the screen. This made the sibling chuckle. **"Shush! I'm learning…" **

"I'll make us some dinner." Lucifer said to his sister and made his way to the small kitchen. As he was about to start, he noticed a black cat outside his window. The cat smirked with a wink and leapt away. "Animals can be so weird some times."

* * *

**A/N: There we go, the first Dreaded Eyecon has been collected. The next one will be after we get into canon DXD.**

**But now to reviews.**

**DragonKnight SR: Well DMC is one of my favourites, so I wanted to mix a little.**

**Flo463: Next chapter is canon.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Yes there'll be a Secondary Rider, and yes it takes place before ep 1.**

**Anyway that's all for now and I'll see you all in the next one.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	3. From the Ashes comes a Dragon

**A/N: HI READER**

**I got nothing this time, let's just go.**

**KAIGAN!**

* * *

Chapter 3: From the Ashes comes a Dragon

* * *

Another day at Kuoh, another devilish morning. Lucifer sat in the window seat of his classroom. Jack hid himself in his hoodie in Eyecon Form as he looked around the other students.

"**Man this place seems boring. Can we go find a Ganma and kill it?" **

"No, we can't." He whispered. "I have to stay in school until three. So you need to behave." Jack just grumbled and looked around the classroom again.

"Seriously?!" Lucifer groaned as he turned and saw Issei growling at him. Jack quickly rolled himself back into Lucifer's hood. "What is it with you taking MY spot?!"

"I've been here for the last ten minutes." Lucifer said while checking his watch. "Ooh, you're also five minutes late to class. Tsk-tsk, naughty. Maybe don't peep on girls and you'll pass school."

"Oi!" The brunette exclaimed. "As if you don't take a look from time to time!"

"I don't actually because I respect women because of my sister." As he said that Issei's face lit up.

"Hold on, you got a sister?" He leaned a bit closer. "Introduce me to her!"

Lucifer sprung up from his seat and grabbed Issei by his cheeks.

"She's twelve. And if I see you place a finger on any strand of her blue hair I will rip out your spine and force it though you mouth down to your ass." He threatened as he glared into Issei's eyes.

"Aw come on, please….Senpai?" He pleaded.

Lucifer felt anger swelling inside him and was about to lay a beat down, if not for noticing Nero flying behind the brunette with a mischievous giggle. She let one of her chains hang loose and used it to pull down Issei's pants, this in turn caused everyone to laugh at his expense.

"Better luck next time short stuff." Lucifer huffed and let go of the pervert's face. The bell rang and Issei growled as he took his seat. "Thank you Nero."

"**Not a problem boss-man." **She giggled.

"Anymore signs of those Eyecons?"

"**See now that is a problem. There's been no spiritual activity since you collected Jack the Ripper. But I'll keep asking around the other spirits."**

"Alright, keep me posted." She gave the equivalent of a thumbs up and poofed away. Lucifer relaxed and listened to the lecture, but from outside no one noticed a small red ripple of an eye shaped symbol.

"Interesting." A familiar voice chuckled. "The brown one, he has a great power."

* * *

It wasn't long before classes had ended, and Lucifer was heading home. He hummed to himself with his headphones on and a smile. He felt some sorta Spidey-Sense and stepped out of the way as Issei slammed into a light post.

Lucifer took his headphones off and lowered his glasses slightly. "Really Issei? A sneak attack?"

"Ow…" Issei peeled himself off the light post. "Lucky bastard."

"Well I may be lucky, but I'll still have that window seat until graduation." Lucifer smirked and began to walk again. Though as he did he glanced back to see Issei only a few steps behind. "Why are you following me?"

"So I can study you." Issei responded.

"Study me?"

"Yeah, if I get to know your tactics I can pick up on your skills, possibly get back my seat, and in the end finally get a harem." That made Lucifer freeze and stifle back some giggles before he burst into laughter, so hard even he had to wipe a few tears.

"A harem?!" He wheezed and slapped his knees as he bent over. "Holy Hell you are fucking weird."

"How am I weird?!" Issei growled.

"This is real life!" He stopped laughing and caught his breath. "Harems are just fiction, and if they were real I'd only guess they'd be illegal."

"Then I'll work hard and make them real!"

Lucifer only shook his head and pushed up his glasses. "Whatever-whatever, just quit following me."

"No!" Issei huffed and continued to follow him. As they continued to walk Lucifer felt a shiver down his spine as he stopped in place. "Why'd you stop?"

'Aw why now…' Lucifer mentally groaned. "Nero, don't tell me."

"**Sorry to say but yup, one's coming this way." **

"Issei, you need to leave now."

"Why? Heh, you just don't want me to meet your sister." The Half-Devil was about to retort but the roar of a motorcycle coming closer drew their attention.

"**I'm coming for you Dragon!" **Riding the ghostly bike was a Neo-Ganma with its Parka looking like a biker jacket and a biker helmet. **"ROAD RAGE!" **

As the Neo-Ganma got closer, Lucifer pushed Issei down to the ground as it zoomed past with a trail of fire.

"What is that thing?!" Issei asked with widened eyes.

"Trouble." Lucifer simply answered. "Nero, what poor soul is this guy using?" Nero poofed next to his head and looked at the Ganma.

"**Hmm, looks like he's using Reg Armstrong. Professional Grand Prix motorcycle road racer. Lemme just say, this dude fast." **She briefly said as the Racer Ganma zoomed by again.

"Well do I have a bike to catch up with him? I mean I got Rider in my name that must mean I've got a bike to ride right?"

"**Well…no. You see Takeru did have a Rider Machine named Ghostriker which had the spirit of a horse inside it, but Takeru decided to let her free."**

"So I have no bike?"

"**Nah mate sorry." **She shrugged her tiny arms. Lucifer sighed and stood himself up.

"Who are you talking to?!" Issei was as confused as a dog in a house of mirrors.

"Issei, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Lucifer snapped his fingers as his Driver appeared, taking out his Eyecon and dropped it into the Driver.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

"Henshin!" Lucifer called out as the Reaper Damashii flew around him.

**KAIGAN! REAPER!**

Transient formed around him as the Damashii planted itself on.

**SHALL WE GO! KAKUGO! SHINIGAMI GHOST!**

The mask slid up as he pulled the hood down and cracked his knuckles. "Listen here speed demon, it's time for judgment!"

"WHA~~~~~~T?! Y-y-y-you became some kinda superhero?!" Issei gasped in shock as he looked over Lucifer's armoured form. The Racer Ganma rolled by as Lucifer jumped on the front of it.

"**Hey! No hitchhikers!" **The Ganma took out a crowbar and tried to whack at Reaper. The Rider ducked out the way of some swings and grabbed it on the fifth swing.

"Buzz off! I'm not letting you steal peoples' souls!" He landed a punch on the Racer's helmet.

"**I ain't here for souls, I'm here for the boy!" **The Neo-Ganma pulled the brakes on his bike and caused the two to topple over. **"I'm gonna get that Dragon." **It stood up and picked up the crowbar.

"Well I won't let that happen, let's go Jack the Ripper!" He went to reach for the Eyecon but let out a surprised sound when he couldn't find it. "Jack?"

* * *

[Meanwhile, in Lucifer and Lindsay's apartment]

"**No John Snow why would you do that? You idiot!" **Jack shouted as he finished watching the finale of a certain show. **"All that character development for nothing!"**

* * *

"Dammit…" Reaper was struck across the chest but recovered and punched the Racer Ganma directly in the stomach. The Ganma stumbled back but then threw a couple flaming tires at the Rider.

**GAN GUN PUNISHER!**

Reaper took out his chain whip and swiped at the incoming tires, some dismissed while the last one zoomed over and exploded against Reaper. The Rider growled and grew the chain so that it wrapped around the Ganma's crowbar, the two began to play a game of tug of war.

The Neo-Ganma snickered and let go of his weapon which made the Rider fall over.

"**Heh, dumbass." **The Racer Ganma whistled into his fingers as his bike came up to him. He jumped on and revved it, aiming at Issei. **"Yeah!" **

The Racer Ganma zoomed over to a scared Issei as Reaper pushed himself. He quickly pointed the eye symbol of his Punisher at the Driver.

**DAI KAIGAN! GAN-GAN MIYA! GAN-GAN MIYA!**

The purple eye symbol appeared behind him as energy flowed to it and he spun it around his head.

**OMEGA THRASH!**

He sent the chain forward as it wrapped around Racer's throat. He pulled it upwards and slammed it into ground which caused an explosion, leaving only a helmet.

"Man….these things are starting to get annoying." He sighed. He opened his Driver and deactivated his suit. "Hey, is your brain not broken?"

"Um…..um…um…" He was at a loss of words. "Holy shit! Are you some kind of superhero?!"

"Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! Tone it down a little!" Lucifer quickly slammed his hand over Issei's mouth. "You gotta promise, do not tell anyone alright? People cannot know of this."

"O-okay, but you owe me an explanation!" He said before running off.

Lucifer groaned and slapped his face. "Rias is gonna kill me, I'll die again."

"**Ah look on the bright side, at least the Ganma didn't steal his soul." **Nero assured.

"I don't think it wanted his soul, the Neo-Ganma said something about him being a Dragon. Eh whatever." He shrugged before walking back home.

* * *

Issei stopped running as he got to a bridge and pondered about what he saw. Who'd have thought this new guy in his class was some kinda superhero?

'Oh this is great! He said not to tell anyone, but maybe I can blackmail him into becoming my servant to help me become the Harem King!' He was so lost in his fantasy he didn't notice someone coming up to him.

"E-excuse me…" He heard a female voice and turned around. "You're Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh Academy right?"

He turned around to see a girl with long black hair. 'I don't recognise that uniform, what school is she from?'

"Oh, did you need something from me?" He asked.

She fidgeted a bit before asking him. "Are you seeing anyone Issei?"

"Uh, no not really." He answered.

"Terrific!" She beamed a smile, which confused Issei a little. "Um….would you mind….going out….with me?"

"EH?!"

* * *

The next day at Kuoh Academy's entrance Lucifer stood there waiting for Issei just as classes had finished.

"Hey Nero?" Lucifer called as she appeared. "Why do I have to tell Issei about all this? Can't you just erase his memory or something?"

"**Nope, I know only some simple Spectral Magic, memory erasing is far too up there." **She explained. **"There's also the rule about us spirits having to explain about us if we're discovered."**

"That's a rule?"

"**Yeah, people already know about ghosts and all that so whenever someone discovers us we just tell them about us, with a contract saying they cannot tell others unless they also met a ghost." **

"Rias will kill me for this." Lucifer groaned.

"**Nah, King Alain would never allow a spirit to be killed, especially a fellow Rider." **Nero assured.

"King who?"

"**Never mind. Think fast, the perv's here." **She pointed as Issei walked over with a smile full of glee.

"Some one seems happy." Lucifer noted. "What's up with you mister happy?"

"Because I got a girlfriend!" He announced.

"No I'm serious, why are you so happy?" Issei only gave him a deadpanned look.

"I am serious!"

"You know the boy who cried wolf actually died in the end right?" Issei pulled out his phone and showed Lucifer a photo. "Oh shit you're telling the truth."

"Told ya!" He beamed. "And what's best is that Yuuma and I are going on a date this afternoon."

"Oh well good on you I guess." Lucifer shrugged in approval. "Now come with me to the roof, I'll explain there." He gestured to follow and the two headed to the roof. "Alright bud, ask away."

"Okay….um….well first start off on how you can transform like that." Issei enquired.

"Well you see, I died a few weeks ago." He said with no care which shocked Issei. "But I came back as you can see. Here, I'll have my friend explain, Nero!"

"**Sup." **She waved.

"Whoa, are you a Youkai or something?" Issei asked as he looked over the little spirit.

"**Well kinda, all spirits are different and that includes Youkai." **

"And it also includes the Neo-Ganma, that's what tried to attack you yesterday. They're dark spirits that use the souls of famous historical characters. One of them killed me and I was brought back as the armoured warrior you saw yesterday, Kamen Rider Reaper."

"Kamen Rider….?" Issei questioned.

"**And now he must find fifteen lost souls before the Ganma do. That about sums it up." **

"Wow…..that sounds…..awesome!" Issei said, which made Lucifer and Nero sigh.

"This isn't a game Issei, these things are really dangerous. So it's best if you just book it if you see one."

"**But right now, you might as well get ready for your date. And keep it in your pants." **

"Aw, do I have to?" Issei groaned. Lucifer narrowed his eyes through his sunglasses. "Alright fine. I'll see you after the weekend, I'm getting back my seat!" He said before running away.

"Hey Nero, I got a question." Lucifer said as he leaned on the rail on the roof. "Out of all the fifteen, I'm confused about the last five. Five enemies of past Riders, what does that even mean?"

"**Oh I can see what you mean. Well you see many Riders have bad guys dubbed as Dark Riders, and these five Dreaded Eyecons contain the souls of those said bad guys. Although I don't remember which ones it is." **She summarised.

"Oh okay." Lucifer then noticed something on the ground, that being a black feather which he picked up. "Huh, that's strange. Black birds normally are around here in Autumn."

"**Hold on….a~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~w shit!" **She cursed. **"I should have known!" **

"Um, known what?" The Half Devil asked as Nero snatched the feather away. "Tell me why you're freaking out!"

"**This is the feather of a Fallen Angel! I knew I could some sadistic look in her eyes!"**

"Dammit Issei, you really know how to pick em."

* * *

The sun began to set on Issei and Yuuma's date. They started to head back home by going through the park.

"I gotta say, despite this being my first date I'm glad this happened Yuuma." He smiled at her.

"Yes, me to." She smiled back as they stopped by a fountain. "Hey, Issei?"

"Yes?"

"You would do anything for me right?" She asked bashfully.

"Yes."

"Then…..will you die for me?" She asked as her smile became a little scarier.

"Um…..do you mind repeating that?" Her smile became even scarier. A flash of light then engulphed her as her clothes exploded off and was replaced by a revealing black costume and pure black wings.

"What's going on?!" Issei got out in a freaked-out voice.

"Oh Issei, as much fun as this has been I must end this charade." Yuuma said as she made a spear appear in her hands.

"W-w-w-why are you doing this?!" Issei panicked as he fell to his back and scooted away.

"To take your power of course." She reared back her arm to prepare to throw her spear.

'What power….?' He mentally questioned.

"Say your prayers!" Just as she was about to throw her light spear, a pair of chains wrapped around her arm. "What?!"

Behind her was a familiar grey ghost who was struggling to pull back. **"Hey pervert, how are ya?" **

"What are you doing here?!" Issei asked, shocked to see the tiny spirit.

"**What does it look like?! I'm saving your life!" **She grunted. **"Now get running, I can't hold much longer!" **

"You pathetic spirit!" Yuuma stomped on the ground. "Get out of my way!" She managed to pull harder and threw Nero away. "Now where were we?" She tossed the spear, but it was shot out of the air by a purple bullet.

"Ya know, I knew it was impossible for Issei to get a girlfriend that easily." Lucifer remarked, already in the Reaper armour with Ebony in his hand. He made his gun disappear as he advanced towards the Fallen Angel. "Issei, I suggest you leave."

"No shit!" He said before taking off, Nero not far behind.

"You're not getting away!" Yuuma was about to go after, if not for Lucifer to step in front.

"You ain't gonna lay a finger on him, otherwise I'll pop a bullet through your skull." He threatened as the purple on his suit glowed menacingly.

She only smirked and chuckled. "Who would think, one of the newest Ghost Riders was a Devil?" She produced another spear. "This'll be easy pickings."

'One of…?' Reaper thought to himself but shook his head. "Come on then!"

Reaper charged at the Fallen Angel with vigour. As he went to punch her, Yuuma flew backwards as she threw the spear directly through his shoulder.

"AH!" He stepped back. "Jiminy fucking cricket! Is that made of acid?!"

"You're clearly a novice, didn't you know Devils are incredibly weak to holy light. It will feel worse than any pain imaginable. That was just a quick one, imagine what it'd feel if it stuck in there."

Reaper was about to retort, if not for someone to throw out a couple of Ganma Eyecons. From them sprouted a small army of Ganma Commandos that groaned and surrounded the two, though none of them seemed to care about Yuuma.

"Well seems we're surrounded Devil….or should I say you're surrounded." She smirked.

"**Master Legion wants us to occupy him, go after the boy." **One of them said, the Fallen Angel scoffed and spread her wings before flying off.

"Oh don't tell me these two are working together?" Reaper groaned to himself. The Commandos skulked closer as the Rider got ready to defend himself.

"Not yet my ghostly companions." A voice interrupted the Commandos. Reaper looked to where the voice came from as someone not so familiar stepped out of the park trees. Legion walked out with his cloak wrapped around his entire body. "Give it time."

"I'm going to have a wild guess and say that you're Legion." Reaper rhetorically said. The ghost faced man only chuckled in response.

"You learn fast kid." The Commandos stepped aside as he walked towards the Half Devil. "I must say, I've been impressed that you were able to defeat three of my Ganma." He clapped, Reaper noticing he had a Freddy Kruger style glove on.

"Someone's obviously a horror film fan, I mean you got both Ghost Face and Freddy Kruger on ya." Reaper couldn't help but joke.

"Oh ever the witty one, just like Sparda." The Rider flinched at the mention of that name.

"You knew dad?" Legion didn't answer as he started to walk backwards, and the Commandos went to attack Reaper. "You want some, come and get it!"

They were about to assault him, if not for a strike of lightning to evaporate three of them. Another two got sliced to bits as one more was thrown into another four.

Reaper took notice of the other three Devils that joined by his side. "You guys came?"

"Rias sent us to find you, she doesn't like waiting." Akeno said as the three turned to Legion.

"Seeing as how this pretty much explains everything, we'll handle them while you go after the Fallen Angel." Yuuto said as he readied his sword.

"I owe you guys." Reaper said before running after Yuuma.

"Who's first?" Koneko cracked her knuckles as the Commandos moaned. They charged at the three Devils as they prepared to fight back. Akeno blasted her elemental magic at two of them before turning around and firing a bolt of lightning through one.

Yuuto slashed and sliced through any that came close enough. He stabbed another and pushed on so that it skewered through another two.

Koneko punched one away and ducked below another, elbowing it in the process. She grabbed another by its leg and started to swing it around, knocking away a few others.

"Enough!" Legion ordered as the Commandos stopped. "Leave us." They obliged and turned to smoke to leave. "Ah you religious forces never cease to amaze me."

"So you command these spirits." Akeno said as she channelled lightning through his hands.

"In a way yes." He simply answered. "I offer them catalysts to make them stronger, they offer their allegiance to me."

"Well you're outnumbered you Halloween reject." Koneko huffed, which only made Legion laugh in response. "What's so funny?"

"Everything that's what. It's funny that you even thing there's the slightest chance." This angered the three Devils. "Ooh touched a nerve huh?"

The three charged at Legion as he just stood there and reached slowly into his cloak. When they got close enough, Legion surprised them by pulling out a metallic cross. The three stopped in their place and backed away from the holy item.

"There we go, there's that splendid fear I love to see." He advanced towards the Devils as they backed away more.

"Where did you get a holy cross from?!" Yuuto demanded.

"A special little gift I was given. Now to test its full power against you." Red lights glowed in his eye holes.

* * *

Issei followed Nero as they ran back to the school, more specifically running towards the Occult Research Club.

"**Come on, hurry up!" **Nero called behind her as Issei was losing his breath.

"W-w-wait! I can't keep up!" He stopped and panted heavily. A spear then came from nowhere and pierced through Issei's heart.

"**No-no-no-no-no!" **Nero exclaimed, and tried to pull Issei. **"RIAS! HELP!"**

"As if anyone could help you." Yuuma said as she landed on the ground. Nero was about to confront her, but the Fallen Angel backhanded her away. "Now for that Gear."

She was about to reach for it, but a bullet rang past her face making her flinch. She looked back to see Reaper stand in the moonlight, only the purple bone pattern on his suit and mask showing.

"Back off bitch…" He growled and made Ivory disappear. He gave a ghostly sigh as he slowly advanced towards the Fallen Angel. Nero flew over with bandages over her head. "Nero, go get Rias, she's mine."

"**Yes sir!" **She flew into the building.

"I'm gonna enjoy plucking you like a turkey!"

Yuuma growled and made more spears to throw at the Rider, she threw two, but the Devil dodged quickly.

**GAN GUN PUNISHER!**

Reaper pulled out his chain whip and rushed to the Fallen Angel. She threw more and more spears that the Rider deflected with his chain. Upon reaching her, Reaper pulled back his free hand and delivered a ghastly punch.

Yuuma stumbled back and coughed up blood. "This isn't over, you'll pay for this I swear!" She flew off and vanished from sight.

"Yeah and piss off!" Reaper got rid of his weapon and went to the dead boy. "Come on man, don't leave me you can make it." He checked for a pulse. "No, dammit!"

"**Lucifer!" **Nero shouted as she and Rias came out of the Research Club. **"I explained the whole situation already."**

Rias knelt down to Issei and pulled out the rest of the pawns.

"You can save him, can't you?" Lucifer asked as he deactivated his armour.

"Yes I can." She put all nine pawns into Issei's body. "He will awaken tomorrow as a Devil, there's no need to worry now."

"I could've done more, but I was too late." He gripped his fist. "I'm gonna tear her wings off next time." He growled in anger.

The Gremory Seal opened as Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno came sprawling out of it, injured and tired. Rias quickly rushed over to them.

"What happened?!"

"Bad guy…..used holy cross…." Yuuto groaned and used his sword to help him stand.

"Too strong…he had some strange powers to…" Koneko added.

"Who are you talking about?" Rias asked with concern.

"If I had to guess, they're talking about Legion." Lucifer said. "That guy gave me the creeps."

"He's aligned with the Ganma, and whoever gave him that cross." Akeno gasped and held her side.

"Lucifer take them inside and tend to their wounds, I will take Issei back home." Rias instructed.

"Yes ma'am." He sighed. "Sorry for not informing you earlier, I thought I could handle her with my new power."

"Power isn't everything Lucifer," He looked at the red head. "It's understandable that you feel invincible because of the Eyecon, but if you don't know your limits you will die."

Lucifer lowered his head and looked at his Eyecon.

* * *

Legion chuckled as he swung around his cross like a sword. "Oh I love my new toy."

"You never said that Rider boy would be such a pain." Yuuma said as she landed in front of him. "I should kill you where you stand!"

"Oh but you won't, would you Raynare?" He said to now proper named Fallen Angel. "Your boss would be very unhappy if I died. So suck it up buttercup, you need my Ganma."

"You're an annoyance." She growled. "Why did you want that cross anyway? You have an army of spirits at your disposal, yet you wanted that."

"It's good to have countermeasures." Legion put the cross away.

"So now what's your plan?" She asked him.

Legion only chuckled and straightened his mask. "I'm going back to school."

* * *

**A/N: And there's the next chapter, with our heroes meeting our main baddy.**

**So anyway next chapter is the reveal of the second Eyecon as well as the next big surprise. But now for reviews.**

**DragonKnight SR: Well no because the first Ganma Lucifer fought was Vlad.**

**Yogap34712: I already have Eyecons planned for the Secondary Rider that don't include the 15 Dreaded.**

**So until next time.**

**BYE, BYE.**


	4. I See You See We See The Sea

**A/N: HI READER **

**Welcome to a new Reaper chapter. **

**So to get a little off my chest, I am gonna be a little busy these next couple months so don't expect too much to be written in that time. **

**There's also a new poll for a new story for April so go vote.**

**Anyway let's begin.**

**KAIGAN!**

* * *

Chapter 4: I See You See We See The Sea

* * *

A heavy storm brewed over the ocean as waves crashed and churned. In the middle of it all sailed a black boat with a white sail. The crew on board struggled to try keep the ship from collapsing.

At the wheel stood a man in typical pirate get up, his colours being black and white with an eyepatch on his right eye.

"Hold her steady lads, the cruel seas haven't stopped us yet and it won't stop us yet!" The captain yelled over the hard winds. "Batten down the hatches, man the sail, keep the balance!"

"Captain Rack, you know you can just set the ship to autopilot, you know that right?" One of the crew men shouted back.

"Where's the fun in that Mr Skipper?!" Captain Rack replied. "To feel the wind blow my face as we sail is a true pirate feeling!"

"But sir, the winds are getting too harsh! We'll get sunk if we continue like this!" Another crew member said.

"Hmm, fine. Everyone get below deck!" Rack ordered. He pressed a few buttons on a control panel next to the wheel and went below deck with the rest of his crew. "All okay?"

"We're fine sir." Mr Skipper said. "All five if us are accounted for."

"Well while this storm still brew we ave to stay down here. Who be hungry?" Captain Rack went over to the fridge. "We got ham, ham, or more ham."

"Captain Rack, sir, with all due respect can we have a meal that doesn't revolve around ham?! When's the last time we went ashore and ate real food?!" Another crewman groaned.

"I do see your point." Rack shut the fridge. "Mr Roll, where are we on the GPS?"

"We appear to be nearing the country of Japan, more specifically the city of Kuoh." Mr Roll responded.

"Japan you say?" Captain Rack sprawled to his desk and pulled out heaps and heaps of paper. "Here!" He pulled out a neatly folded map and opened it. "This map is of Japan, and in here is a trail to a great treasure!" Saying that made all the crew groan. "Oh what now?"

"Cap, you've been blaring about this treasure for months now. How do you even know it's real?" Mr Roll asked.

"Because Mr Roll, this is a map drawn by the great Black Beard, and his maps were never wrong!" Captain Rack laughed.

While the storm raged outside, fog also drifted onward, and hidden inside it was a menacing ghost ship following the crew of pirates.

* * *

"You are coming with me, and you are gonna like it!" Lucifer shouted as he tried to pull Jack of the sofa.

"**NO, you can't make me! I just started watching Brooklyn 99, those police are so funny!" **Jack gripped to sofa. **"You can't make me go school!"**

"The last time you stayed here I was attacked by a Ganma and had nothing to fight with!" With one last pull he forcefully removed the spirit from the sofa and turned him into his Eyecon form. "Now get in my pocket and shut up."

Lucifer shoved the Eyecon into his pocket and grabbed his backpack. He was about to leave his apartment but was interrupted by Nero appearing in front of him.

"**Lucifer!" **The red eyed teen fell to his back as the small ghost screamed at him.

"Agh Nero what is your problem?!" Lucifer stood up and grabbed the small ghost by her head. "How many times have I told you to not pop up in front of me?!"

"**Let go of me asshole! I have something important to tell you!" **She wiggled her way out and huffed. **"If you just listen for a second you'll hear that I detected another spirit power spot!" **

"Huh, you mean another Eyecon?"

"**Well duh! But this thing is I can't pinpoint where it's coming from."**

"I really should go look for it, but Rias would be mad if I skipped school. Alright, Nero go see if you can gather information like you did last time, I'll tell the others."

"**Roger, roger!" **She saluted and disappeared. Lucifer sighed and left the apartment. On his way to school, he noticed Issei also walking, but having a downed looked on his face.

"Hey Issei, you alright bud?" Lucifer tapped the brunette's shoulder.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine, just kinds weirded out by the whole Devil thing." Issei put on false smile and added a chuckle. "Um how come you weren't there last night when Rias explained it to me?"

"Oh well I had to go to the middle school department after school and talk to some of Lindsay's teachers." Lucifer explained. "How are you taking it all in?"

"Pretty good I guess."

"Hey take it from someone who's been where you are," Lucifer slung his arm around Issei's shoulder. "It'll all be strange at first but you'll get used to it."

The brunette smiled at his words and the two entered their class.

* * *

The school day had ended and the students went to leave. The teacher waved them off and went to collect her papers and head home.

"Hello Teach." A voice said and as she looked in the direction of the voice red energy tendrils wrapped around her mouth and body. Her eyes widened as a knifed glove was raised in front of her.

Meanwhile, Lucifer and Issei had left the main building of the school and was about to make their way to ORC Clubroom.

"So….I remember your little spirit friend talked about finding some Eye things." Issei started a conversation. "How many have you got so far?"

"Only one so far." Lucifer pulled out the Jack the Ripper Eyecon. "Meet Jack the Ripper."

"**Hello." **

"Wait, that's actually Jack the Ripper?" Issei grabbed the Eyecon and looked over it. "It's just some weird ball thing!"

"**Let go of my or I'll do to you what I did to those whores back in 1888!" **Jack flung himself out of Issei's grasp and bonked him on the head. He placed himself on Lucifer's shoulder and looked at the brunette. **"This is the new guy? Seriously?"**

"Give him a break Jack, and keep it down will ya? There's too many people around here." Jack huffed and floated into Lucifer's jacket pocket. "So yeah I need to find fifteen of these guys, hopefully they're not all like Jack."

"**You take that back!" **Lucifer zipped his pocket shut so Jack couldn't get out.

"Come on, the others are probably waiting on us." He said as the two picked up the pace to the clubroom. As the two entered, they walked in on Rias reading a letter while the others sat around her.

"About time you two got here." Rias said, her eye still on the letter.

"Yeah sorry, hard day so we decided to walk slow." Lucifer walked as he dumped his bag on a chair. "What's the letter?"

"Our contracts for the day will have to wait, we've been called to deal with a Stray." The letter turned to flames and everyone walked into the centre of the room, beside Issei.

"Um, what's a Stray?"

"Oh just a Devil that went against their master and kills them." Lucifer answered as he wiped some dust off his sunglasses.

"Huh?!"

"Where is the location?" Yuuto asked.

"The report said it is residing in an old abandoned house. And tricking people into coming in and killing them." Rias informed. A seal appeared beneath them all and teleported away.

After teleporting, the Peerage was stood outside a creepy abandoned house.

"So why would a Devil become a Stray, I mean I like the position I'm in." Issei creepily smiled as his eyes drifted to Rias and Akeno's chest level in which Lucifer slapped his head.

"It's sometimes hard to say Issei, some may not like their masters or might not like being bossed around. Whatever it is, we must take them out to keep peace in the human realm." Rias said.

"Okay…" Issei slowly nodded. "Yeah I think I get it."

"Good, I want everyone to go in and drive it out, after that Akeno and I will finish it off." Rias ordered before everyone moved into the house.

After a few minutes of sneaking through the house, the gang came close to a strange squishing sound that came from the other side of a door

"Lucifer, go check it out." Rias ordered. The teen nodded and peered inside the door, and as soon as he saw the Stray he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from throwing up. "What's wrong?"

"Aw…that thing is disgusting…." Lucifer groaned.

"It can't be that bad." Issei waved off and threw the door open. This Stray was mashed together with several large claws for the bottom half of her and being completely naked. She had a tale that was a snake and overall looked like a centaur. "Ya know, never mind."

"Let's make sure this Stray is no longer a problem!" Rias declared.

Lucifer swallowed down his bile and summoned his Driver and took out his Eyecon. "I just wanna kill it so I don't have to look at it anymore!"

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

"Bleh, Henshin!"

**KAIGAN! REAPER!**

Transient armour formed onto Lucifer as the Parka did also.

**SHALL WE GO! KAKUGO! SHINIGAMI GHOST!**

The faceplate slammed on and he pulled down the hood. "Listen here you disgusting looking thing, it's time for judgment!"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Koneko deadpanned.

"It's my catchphrase, I need to say it."

"Lame." She said. Lucifer was going to retort if not for the Stray to swipe at them with her claws. The group dodge in different directions and started their attacks.

**GAN GUN EBONY!**

**GAN GUN IVORY!**

Lucifer summoned both his guns and fired as Akeno fired lightning bolts. The Stray retaliated and grabbed her own breast, which charged by some magic seals and then fired lasers from her nipples….you heard that right.

"Why?! Why would lasers come from there?!" Lucifer threw his hands up.

"Stand back guys, I'll handle this! Sacred Gear!" Issei said and formed his red gauntlet on his arm. "Um….how do I use this again?"

"Bruh, really? You forget now of all times?!" The Rider yelled.

"I've been busy running errands for Rias for the past few days you ass!" Issei yelled back and looked back at the Stray to dodge in time from her attack. Lucifer took a running start and slid on his knees under the Stray's belly, unloading bullets into her.

The Stray's eyes no glared at Lucifer who gulped loudly. The Stray began to rapid fire lasers from her nipples and eyes at the same time. The purple devil yelped and ran for cover as did the others.

"Congrats, you pissed it off." Koneko deadpanned.

"Ya know if we weren't on the same team I'd pop a blast through your skull." Lucifer groaned. "Wait a minute, I got an idea. Nero!"

In a small puff of smoke appeared and Nero floated around his head, looking around.

"**Yo what's u-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" **Nero shouted as her eye landed on the Stray.

"Buddy, I'm gonna have to ask a real big favour of you," Lucifer grabbed Nero by the head and stood up from cover. "Be the best distraction you can be. Yeet!"

Nero screamed as she soared towards the Stray and smacked against its face. The Stray tried to swat Nero away as the small ghost was flying around scared whilst trying to defend herself with her chains.

"I have successfully distracted the Stray." Lucifer turned and gave a thumbs up. Issei, Yuuto and Koneko looked at him deadpanned. "Whaddya want from me, I improvised."

"Koneko, Yuuto, move in and immobilise it. I'll move in and finish it off." Rias ordered. Koneko and Yuuto ran from their cover and charged to do so. Koneko ran in and pinned down one of legs almost breaking it. Yuuto sped past and cut off two of the bigger arms as they fell down and one nearly landed on Rias.

"Rias!" Issei ran over to the red head just as the limb was gonna fall on her. The green gem in his gauntlet glowed and he punched the limb away. "You okay?"

"Um, yes I'm fine." Rias regained her composure and faced the Stray. Her family's symbol appeared behind her as red demonic energy flowed into her hand before she shot a blast into the Stray, killing it. "Checkmate."

"Ah, another successful hunt." Lucifer sighed as he deactivated his transformation and dusted his hands.

"**LUCIFER YOU ASSHOLE!" **Nero crashed into Lucifer's face at about Mach Seven. **"I was coming here with great news, and here you are using me as bait!"**

"Hey you made it out alive didn't you?" Lucifer responded snarky. Nero started to growl and boil red with rage before her entire body burst aflame.

"**YA KNOW IF YOU EVER DIE AGAIN YOU'RE DEFINITELY TO HELL! I'LL EVEN MAKE SURE YOU GET THERE BY KILLING YOU MYSELF!" **She panted and calmed down.

"You calm now?" Koneko asked.

"**Yes, I am perfectly calm." **She gritted.

"So what is this great news you had for us?" Rias spoke up, and Nero instantly calmed.

"**Ahem, yes right. Well while I was out today I met up with some friends and they told me that they and some other spirits have detected another Eyecon that just came by the beach sometime this afternoon." **She reported.

"Wait, another one of those ghosts things have appeared? Well why don't we go get it now?" Issei asked.

"Because we still have tasks to complete." Rias answered. "There are contracts that need to be fulfilled, and jobs that need to be done. Well go find this Eyecon on the weekend, understood?"

"Yes President." They all complied. Rias opened a portal and everyone went to go in. Lucifer was about to enter but stopped as he felt as though something was watching him from the shadows.

"Hey, what's the matter man? Come on we're leaving." Issei said.

"Huh, yeah sorry thought I saw something." Lucifer shook his head and walked. As soon as the portal shut, a patch of shadows seemed to stand up in the shape of a small baby sized figure with a single orange eye.

"_**Sha…dow." **_It whispered before sinking back in.

* * *

Out in the Japanese seas, the ghostly ship that was following the small pirate crew skulked around the bay line of Kuoh.

The crew working amongst this ship however was entirely of Ganma, and at the wheel of the ship was a Ganma wearing a Damashii that looked like a pirate with an octopus on his right shoulder and his left hand replaced with a lobster claw. His coat was green and murky and had coral/seaweed design. He also had six eyes and a pirate hat.

"**There it be lads, one of the legendary Eyecons, and it be all mine!" **The Ganma laughed.

"All yours Kraken?" The Ganma jumped at the voice and turned around and saw Legion standing there. He immediately dropped to one knee and addressed his master.

"**Master Legion! I meant it'd be mine to give to you me self!" **The Kraken Ganma chuckled nervously.

"Hmm, good." Legion walked up to Kraken as the Ganma stood back up to pilot the ship. "So do you have news for me?"

"**Aye master, the crew we've been tailing for a few weeks has landed on the beach near Kuoh. The historical object they have is already reacting well." **

"Excellent." Legion crossed his arms. A scuttle sound came from the shadows on one of the walls, Legion walked over to it and held out his hand, out came crawling the little shadow creature. It crawled up his arm and settled on his shoulder. "Ah, hello my pet."

All the Commandos backed away at the small shadow creature while Kraken stood strong and gulped down his fear.

"_**Sha…sha…..sha-sha-sha. Shadow….sha….dow-dow-dow…..Sha…" **_The Shadow whispered to Legion.

"Is that so? Oh you're such a good boy, yes you are, yes you are." He cooed while tickling the Shadow's belly. "Keep on scouting my pet, send out the others as well."

"_**Shadow!" **_It nodded and jumped off Legion's shoulder, sinking back into the shadows of the ship.

"My pet has just informed me that the Devils have learned of the new Eyecon's presence. Do not disappoint me Kraken, get me the Eyecon." Legion said before shimmering away.

All the Ganma calmed down as Kraken went back to wheel and the Commandos went back to work.

"**God, I know the guy is our boss but he scares the spirits out of me." **One Commando said to the other.

"**Have you seen his powers? You don't know fear until you see how scary his magic is." **The other said.

"**Aye, but the thing that strikes fear in me is that of little pet of his." **Kraken shuddered. **"Just the thought of how it could kill us all without a second breath."**

* * *

"Woo hoo! Beach day!" Issei cheered as he ran to the sand. And immediately his eyes darted to some girls in bikinis.

"Of all people to join why'd Rias pick him?" Lindsay asked with a towel under her arm and a full body swim suit.

"He's got his uses." Lucifer smirked, still in his regular clothes while everyone else was in beach attire.

"Oh my, it's just such a lovely day." Akeno sighed as she planted herself on a beach chair. The others beside Rias did the same, some going on towels with Lindsay going straight for the ocean.

"Are you going to join us Lucifer?" Yuuto asked.

"No, no, I got to be responsible and start looking for that Eyecon. Can't let it get away." He denied. "Hey Rias could you make sure Lindsay stays safe please. I wouldn't want her to get in trouble."

"Of course, don't worry about it." The red head smiled. Lucifer waved goodbye and started to walk along the beach, hands in pockets. The whole beach was pretty lively and people looked to be enjoying themselves.

"Now where would I find a ghost around here?" He rhetorically asked. Suddenly he heard the sound of children's laughter and saw a huge crowd of kids surrounding an anchored ship. "What's that?"

Lucifer walked up to the crowd and looked over the heads of all the kids and saw Captain Rack who seemed to be telling them a story.

"The rocks were stabbing at port and starboard of our ship! A heavy storm began to brew, oh but ole Captain Jack didn't give up. It was like the sea herself was on our side and managed to give us one last push which freed us and set us home sailing!" Captain Rack dramatically placed his foot on a box. "And that is the tale on how we escaped with the treasure of Monaco."

The kids cheered and applaud before leaving, some giving the pirates a tip or spare cash.

"Great story Captain, but didn't you overexaggerate a little?" Mr Skip asked.

"I told the complete truth, I don't know what you mean." Rack crossed his arms. "The younglings seemed to enjoy it though, that's what really matters."

"That's quite the story you told." Lucifer spoke up, getting their attention. "Don't really see many pirates around here."

"Aye, we be travellers young man." Rack replied. "The name's Captain Rack Sorrow, a pleasure. These be me first mates, Mr Skip and Mr Roll."

"So what brings a group of pirates round here then?" Lucifer asked.

"In reality we need fuel and supplies." Mr Skip answered. "But our Captain has different ideas."

"Yep, we're here on a treasure hunt!" Rack said energetically.

"A treasure hunt?" Lucifer asked sceptically. "As in buried treasure?"

"Of course. I have the map right here!" Rack reached into his pocket and pulled out the map, showing it to Lucifer. "An authentic map, charted by the legendary Blackbeard himself!"

'Could that be the Eyecon's historical object?' He thought to himself. "Oh cool, can I see that?"

Lucifer went to reach for the map, but it was yanked back and stuffed back into Rack's pocket.

"Anyway we've been searching for this treasure for a good few days now, and yet no luck." Rack sighed.

"How are you sure it's here?"

"Just a feeling, a pirate's intuition." Rack smiled.

In the middle of their conversation, a loud ship bell began to toll and fog crept onto the beach.

"Fog? In the middle of March?" Mr Roll asked.

"Luci!" Lucifer turned around as Lindsay ran up to him and hugged him afraid.

"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong sis? What's got you so scared?"

"There-there's something scary in the ocean! There's a scary looking boat!" She hugged Lucifer tightly.

"Scary boat?" Lucifer looked to the ocean and through the thickened fog he could see the shape of a pirate ship coming close. "Everyone run!"

When the ship came close enough, people started to as the Ganma Commandos un-boarded. Kraken walked up to the front of the ship and jumped off, landing on the sand and pulling out a cutlass.

"**Ar! Find the source of the Eyecon and bring it to me!" **He ordered and the Commandos did so, spreading out.

"Ganma?!" Lucifer gasped.

"Lucifer!" The teen turned around as the rest of the Peerage, now magically in their own clothes, ran up to him. "Handle the Commandos first, we'll take on the leader." Rias ordered.

"Uh, yes President." Lucifer looked down to his little sister. "Lindsay, you need to get out of here, go hide in the café. You guys need to hide as well." He said to the pirates.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" Rack said as the three ran away.

"Issei, make sure they're get there safely." Rias ordered.

"Yes President." Issei nodded and ran followed after the pirates and Lindsay.

"You wanna have some fun buddy?" Lucifer asked the Eyecon as he summoned his Driver. "Let's go, Jack the Ripper!"

"**It's killing time!" **Lucifer pressed the button on the side and dropped it in.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

Jack's Damashii came out of the Driver and attacked a few Commandos as Lucifer ran in.

"Henshin!"

**KAIGAN! JACK THE RIPPER!**

The Damashii planted himself on Lucifer as the armour formed and Dagger appeared in hand.

**DAGGER SLASH-SLASH! KILLER IN THE NIGHT!**

**GAN GUN DAGGER!**

The Commandos rushed in with their blades ready as Lucifer dipped and swerved from slashes and retaliated with his own dagger. He slashed and stabbed at some Commandos before throwing the Dagger directly into another Commando's face. The Commandos changed their weapons to blasters and fired lasers at the Rider.

He ran from the blasts as they kicked up pieces of sand. The tops of the top hats on Lucifer's shoulders opened and red smoke gassed out of it. The smoke clouded the area around the last of the Commandos.

"Peekaboo!" Lucifer shouted as he ran out from the fog and kicked one of the Commandos in the chest, knocking it down. The others changed their weapons to swords and clashed blades against Lucifer's Dagger.

He sweep kicked one and stabbed its chest before punching and stabbing the last couple one before they all turned to black dust.

"Rookie, get over here and help!" He heard Koneko yell, still somehow monotone.

Lucifer ran over to the rest of the Peerage to see them holding their own against the Kraken Ganma but that he was also gaining the upper hand.

The Ganma deflected Yuuto's blade with his cutlass before backhanding him with his lobster claw. Koneko ran in a punched him right in the stomach, the spirit retaliated by grabbing her by the neck with his claw and throwing her away.

Rias went to tend to the downed Rook while Akeno turned to the Ganma, clearly angry and now frowning.

"My, my, now I'm really mad." She sadistically smiled and channelled lightning through her hands. She blasted it at the Ganma who got shocked enough to drop his cutlass and fall to one knee. "Any last words?"

"**Yeah, ye be Japanese right? So ye'd be used to tentacles!" **Suddenly the octopus on his shoulder came to life and he shot out the tentacles, wrapping them around her and throwing her in the direction of Issei, who just came back from escorting the pirates.

"Hey guys, what I mi-!" Issei got interrupted by Akeno falling on him.

"**Ye wanna try some too, Reaper?" **The Ganma taunted as he picked up his cutlass.

"Come on then!" He responded and charged at the Ganma. Both their blades danced against each other and casted sparks. Lucifer managed to jump over Kraken and slash across his back. The Ganma growled and shoulder barged Lucifer so that he fell down chest first.

He pushed himself to his knees and was about to attack again but stopped when he saw something in the ocean. Barely cresting out of sea was what looked like a large blue serpent with purple eyes that just seemed to be watching him.

"**Ar! Now ye die again!" **Kraken raised his cutlass and was about to swing down.

"Sacred Gear!" Issei came running in and punched Kraken square in the jaw, knocking him away. "Hey man you alright?"

Lucifer looked at Issei and nodded before looking back at the ocean, yet the dragon he saw was gone.

"Lucifer!" Rias called and he looked at her. "We need a smoke screen to over our escape!"

He stood up as the tops of the hats opened and smoke poured out. The Ganma coughed and cleared the smoke away to see the Peerage was gone.

"**Dammit! They got away!" **He growled. **"Doesn't matter, time to initiate the next part of the plan, opening the Gate." **He walked back to his ship.

* * *

"Ow, hey careful will ya." Lucifer winced as Lindsay tied a bandage over his arm.

"Shut up ya big baby, it's only a scratch." Lindsay frowned. "It anyone's allowed to complain, it's Yuuto."

"You're telling me." He agreed as he held an icepack on the side of his face that got smacked by Kraken's claw.

"I'm the one that got choked." Koneko said, now with a cough and raspy voice. "Ow, it hurts to talk."

"That Ganma was obviously there to get the Eyecon, but Lucifer still couldn't find it." Rias pondered. "Did you find any hints?"

"Well there was this crew of pirates." Everyone looked at him sceptically. "Hey it's something, the Captain showed me a map and said it was charted by Blackbeard himself. Guy said he was on a treasure hunt."

"Blackbeard? Who's that?" Issei asked.

"**Are you serious?! The guy is like one of, if not THE most famous pirate ever!" **Nero threw some crumbled up paper at him. **"The media normally portrays him as the bad guy in pirate movies where really he was a hero."**

"Oh, yeah I knew that." Issei mumbled. "But um, aren't you supposed to have like some sorta good connection with the Eyecon's spirit? So if this Captain guy is already Blackbeard-ish, why hasn't the Ganma taken the Eyecon already?"

"I never though I'd say this but…..Issei's right." Lucifer put a hand on his chin. "It should've forced the spirit to come out, hey Nero got any thoughts?"

"**Hmm," **Nero floated over to the window and looked up at the now cloudy sky. **"The Ganma…is trying to open up a Gate…"**

"A Gate?" Rias repeated. "To where?"

"**A Gate to summon his allies, you see there can be only a couple tens of Commandos and one evolved one at a time. So if he can open a Gate using enough Spiritual Energy he can bring in as many allies as he wants."**

That made everyone look at Nero in shock. One Ganma was bad enough but if an entire army came around, it'd be a catastrophe.

"Rias, should we contact your brother about this?" Akeno asked, knowing the graveness of this situation.

"Even if this is dire, he is far too busy with the other Demon Heads." She sighed.

"So what now?" Yuuto asked.

"We rest, heal our wounds, and then go back out to find that Ganma." Rias said.

"Yes mam." They all responded. Lucifer stood up and walked over to the window next to Nero.

"Nero I need to ask you something, about something I saw on the beach during the fight." He said.

"**Sure, what's up?" **

"So I know you're gonna call me crazy, but I'm pretty sure I saw a dragon." He said and Nero's eye widened. "What?"

"**You saw a dragon? Quick question, was it like a serpent, blue and had purple eyes?"**

"Yeah, why?"

Nero looked at the other Devils before looking back at Lucifer and motioning him to come closer.

"**That's one of the three great dragons left behind thousands of years ago, they're said to work along with whoever holds the title of Reaper." **She whispered. **"The one you saw must've been the Ocean Dragon, so the other two might have awoken as well."**

"So I have dragons but I don't have a bike?"

"**Again with the bike? Fine! I'll see if I can sort something out." **She puffed away. Lucifer sighed and slipped on his jacket before heading home with Lindsay.

* * *

The next day rolled round and after going to the Clubroom, Lucifer and Issei were tasked with going to pick up groceries.

On their way back, the two were in silence, Lucifer was thinking about the dragon he saw in the ocean as well as a way to beat the Ganma.

"So…..you're sister's kinda cute." Issei spoke up and Lucifer glared at him. "I meant that in a compliment way, not a pervy way!" He defended with his hands raised.

"You better had." Lucifer said.

"I mean maybe if she was a bit older she'd look hot." Issei whispered, but Lucifer heard it and grabbed Issei by his hair.

"You wanna repeat that you little shit?" Lucifer growled. "I think Ebony and Ivory would like a little word with you."

"Huh, Lucifer look." Issei pointed behind the teen where he saw a blonde girl in a nun outfit unconscious on the floor. Lucifer dropped Issei and the two ran over to the unconscious girl.

"Hey, hey, hey you alright?" Lucifer nudged the girls' shoulder. "Issei we got some spare water right?"

"Lemme check." Issei went through the plastic bags.

"Miss are you okay?" Lucifer asked as he helped the girl sit up against a tree.

"I'm okay…" Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"We just found you laying on the floor here." He explained. "You seemed to have passed out cause of heat stroke."

"Found some!" Issei said as he pulled out a bottle of water. "Here, take some slow sips."

"Are you lost miss, do you need help?" Lucifer asked as she sipped at the water.

"I was on my way to the church that I've been moved too with a priest, when suddenly I got separated from him and got lost." She answered.

"Uh the church huh? It's not really that far, we could take you there." Lucifer offered.

"Yeah, we can't just leave a person who could possible collapse again." Issei added.

"I'll be fine, but thank you for your kindness." She stood up and bowed. "My name's Asia."

After helping the nun, the three of them walked towards the area where the church was.

"So what made you want to become a nun?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, I've always wanted to help people," She answered. "That and the church has raised me for a long time."

"Not to sound rude, but haven't you been lonely?" Issei asked. "Don't you have friends or family?" The nun shook her head and Issei instantly realised what she meant. "I…I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's alright." Asia reassured. "But the real reason is because it's all I've ever known. I would like to know about the world and all it's people, but my services are more important."

"It's nice that you've got some motivation, the world could use more people like you." Lucifer complimented. As they neared the church, the two devils instantly froze and felt a burning pain at the bottom of their feet.

Asia smiled and giggled as she turned around to them. "Thank you, that means a lot, you both are so kind. I'd love to talk to the two of you again."

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Lucifer said as he seethed through the pain. "Hey, maybe Issei could take you out tomorrow? I hear the weather is gonna be good."

"Wait what?" Issei asked as he dug his feet in the grass to sooth the pain.

"That sounds like fun, I'll see you tomorrow then." She smiled and headed to the church. As soon as she was out of sight the two Devils ran like their lives depended on it until they got far enough so the pain would stop.

"Agh why did that hurt so much?!" Issei screamed as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"I'm gonna guess it's because we stepped foot on holy ground, we literally walked near a church." Lucifer hissed.

"Wait a minute! Why did you just set me up with her?!" Issei shouted. Lucifer only shrugged and began to walk. "Hey, answer me!"

"Hey, be thankful, at least she's not a Fallen Angel trying to kill ya." Lucifer joked which got Issei angry. The two walked back to the Clubroom with Issei continuously glaring at Lucifer for his joke.

As they walked, a sudden storm started to build up around the area.

"Why's it gotten so windy?" Lucifer asked as the wind started to throw around pieces of paper and some trash cans. "We should get back quickly!"

The two made tracks and ran back to the clubroom. They threw the doors open and slammed them shut as they caught their breath from running so much.

"Nice to see you two are back." Rias said as the two slumped down on the coach. "This storm just started to rage out of nowhere. Did you get the shopping?"

Lucifer and Issei looked at each other before looking at the plastic bags in their hands, especially the part where it was ripped and empty.

"I mean…we HAD it, and now it seems to be gone." Lucifer nervously chuckled.

"What could be causing such a storm?" Yuuto spoke up as he looked out the window. "The weather was supposed to be clear for the next week."

"Could it be…? Hey Nero." The small ghost appeared, wearing a welder's mask and having patches of oil on her. "Does this storm seem supernatural at all to you?"

The spirit floated over to the window and looked at the raging winds.

"**It definitely feels supernatural, it could be the Ganma, but what is…..oh no, he's starting to open the Gate!" **She gasped.

"Already?" Lucifer asked.

"**This storm could possible conjure enough energy to form a portal and summon the Eyecon at the same time." **Nero started to fly around frantically.

"But it should be okay if that pirate captain guy is safe right?" Issei asked. "It's not like he'll just go out in a hurricane to look for some treasure that's probably not there."

All the Devils looked between each and collectively tensed. Rias made a teleporting circle in the middle of the room and teleported away.

* * *

Captain Rack pushed his ways through the hard winds as he followed the trail on the beach from the map.

"Through fire and flames, through wind and rain, nothing stops Captain Rack Sorrow!" The Captain said as he covered his eyes so sand wouldn't get in.

Not far behind, the Kraken Ganma watched him in delight. **"Just a little longer, and the Eyecon will be mine." **

Suddenly a red glow emerged as Rias and her Household came into view. "Captain, you need to stop this!" Lucifer said to the pirate.

"I can't! I'm so close I can feel it!" Rack said as he took a few more steps and felt something bang against his boot. He dropped the map and started to dig with his hands until he dug up a wooden chest. Rack grinned happily and went to open it, only to discover it was a prop from a costume shop, complete with a price tag on the inside. "It's…not real?"

"**Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! All a part of me plan!" **Kraken laughed. **"The buried treasure on that map was dug up years ago! All I had to do was bury fake treasure and lure the holder of the Blackbeard map right here, now the Eyecon will be mine!" **

The storm around them started to collect together and forma giant circle that conducted black lightning.

"That must be the Gate opening, we need to stop it!" Rias said.

"**No ye won't!" **Kraken took out a bunch of Commando Eyecons and threw them out, summoning a small army. **"All hands on deck maties!"**

"You guys get the small fires, Squidward is mine." Lucifer growled as he summoned his Driver and took out his Eyecon.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

"Henshin!" Lucifer pulled the lever in and out and took a running start at the Ganma.

**KAIGAN! REAPER!**

**SHALL WE GO! KAKUGO! SHINGAMI GHOST!**

The Peerage did battle against the Ganma as Kraken slashed his sword, throwing a blade of wind right at Lucifer. The Rider rolled out of the way as the wind slash scrapped against the sand.

Lucifer threw a punch into Kraken's chest and then kicked his shin. The Ganma scratched across the Rider's helmet with his lobster claw and knocked him down.

"**Fooling that land lubber was so easy, give a pirate fanatic a map and they'll go searching till they die, which'll be soon." **Kraken taunted.

"You sick bastard, I won't let you!" Lucifer grabbed a fist full of sand and threw it in Kraken's face. He then shoulder tackled the Ganma to the ground and socked him in the face multiple times. Kraken growled and used the tentacles on his shoulder to throw Lucifer off him and turned to his side, coughing up some blue blood.

"**Little brat…" **The Ganma growled and sat up.

"_**Sha…" **_Kraken looked to his side to see the little shadow creature again, but this one had a white eye instead of orange. _**"Dow…"**_

"**Ye're one of Master Legion's pets, ye must be here to help us, right?" **The little shadow didn't respond but instead stuck out one of its hand and a tendril spouted into Kraken's chest and absorbed itself into him. White lines then appeared over his body and he grunted and growled. **"I feel the power coursing through me!"**

Lucifer got up and saw the way Kraken was twitching. "Oh that can't be good."

Kraken's tentacles shot out and plunged into every Ganma Commando and absorbed all of them into his body. Kraken started to shift and change until he transformed into a giant monstrous squid with Kraken's torso on top of the head.

"What the actual hell?!" Issei gasped at the sight of the giant monster.

"Um…Nero?" The grey ghost appeared with an annoyed groan. "What is that?"

"**What this ti-HOLY SHIT A SHADOW GOLEM!"** She yelled and hid behind the Rider. **"Why is there a Shadow Golem here?!"**

"What the hell's a Shadow Golem?" Koneko grabbed Nero by her cape.

"**They are some really evil Youkai that absorb other spirits into them to grow stronger!" **She explained in utter panic.

"It's just a bigger target for us to handle." Rias said. "Lucifer, Akeno, focus on ranged attack, the rest of you be wary of those giant tentacles!"

"Yes President!" They all acknowledged.

**GAN GUN EBONY!**

**GAN GUN IVORY!**

Lucifer started to blast purple laser bullets while Akeno shot bolts of lightning. The melee fighters went in to attack, Yuuto slashed at the tentacles while Koneko jumped up to drag them down and Issei ran to punch them with his gauntlet.

The Golem slammed down on of his tentacles that kicked up some wind and knocked over Lucifer and Akeno. Rias walked up and blasted a red energy laser which cut the tentacle off from the rest of the body. The Golem only roared and grew its limb back.

"Seriously?! It can grow back its limbs?!" Issei shouted.

"And the Gate seems to be getting more powerful!" Yuuto pointed out.

"**Oh I got a solution for that!" **Nero said as she flew over to Reaper. **"Okay so pull the lever in and out four times, that should do it."**

"Right." He grunted as he stood up and pulled the lever in and put four times.

**DAI KAIGAN! **

A load of purple ghostly energy poured out from the Ghost Driver and formed into a giant Reaper Eyecon above him.

**REAPER! OMEDAMA!**

The giant eye dropped and Lucifer held up his hands to catch it, straining as he did so before throwing it towards the Gate. The eye flew towards it sparking and exploded upon impact, destroying the portal.

"That…was….interesting…." Lucifer panted, and was brought back to reality by the Golem roaring. "Oh right almost forgot about that."

"How do we fight something that big?" Issei groaned. Lucifer tightened his grip on his guns before an idea came to his mind, he made his guns disappear and looked out into the ocean.

'I wonder if its still out there, it must be.' He thought and turned back to his fellow Devils. "I've got an idea, but I need some time to do so. Can you guys cover me?"

"Do what you need to do, we'll buy you time." Rias said as the rest of the Peerage went back to attacking the Golem. Lucifer ran over to the ocean and pressed his palm against the water.

"I know you're out there, and I need you here, please." He said, and the purple on his suit started to glow. Nothing happened for nearly a minute until he noticed something coming towards the beach. When it got close enough, the water broke and the dragon from before leaped out and blasted a stream of scalding water from its mouth at the Golem.

"Oh my, a dragon!" Akeno said.

"Where did that come from?!" Issei gasped.

"Alright, got get em Kyogre!" Lucifer shouted.

"Did you really just name it after a Pokémon?" Koneko asked with a sigh.

"Who are you to judge me, you're the one with the sugar addiction." Lucifer retaliated. He then looked around the beach and saw Captain Rack on his knees still by the hole. He walked over to him and kneeled beside him. "Captain, are you alright?"

"It's all really a lie, I thought we finally found a big break with that map. Finally found some real treasure." Rack sniffed.

"Wait what about that story of Monaco? Wasn't that real?"

"Of course it wasn't, it was story I made up on the spot to entertain those kids. I'm not a real pirate." The Captain sighed. "I don't even actually need this eyepatch." He took it off to show his eye was fine.

"What does it matter if you didn't find any treasure? Blackbeard never cared for treasure, that just how movies showed him. If I learned anything in history class, he was rejoiced as a hero back in the times, he smuggled a boat load of medicine to a suffering country." Captain Rack looked at the Rider. "There are two types of pirates, the ones that let greed corrupt them and the ones that travel the seas with a ship of loyal crewmen and an adventuring spirit."

The Captain smiled and looked at the map in his hands. The map started to glow a navy blue and Lucifer knew what to do. The Rider stood up and made a circular motion with his hands. Navy blue smoke poured out and out came a navy blue Damashii with blue eyes and golden lining along the jacket. It had long sleeves with white cuffs, and atop the hood there was a black hat with a red feather.

"**Ar, where this be then? Where am I?" **The Damashii said as he looked around.

"Um, Mr Blackbeard sir?" Lucifer spoke up and the Damashii looked at him. "Hi."

"**Aye, what's with the get up kiddo? Time's really have changed huh?" **He laughed.

"Please sir, I need you help. As you can see, there's a giant monster over there." Lucifer pointed at the Shadow Golem and Blackbeard looked at it and the little blue eyes widened a bit. "I need the power of your spirt to battle it, please?"

"**Wha's ye reason? Why do ye wanna fight?" **The spirit asked.

"It's because I know it's the right thing that needs to be done, if a person needs help than I'll make sure to help them, no matter what." There was silence between the Rider and spirit, before the pirate ghost laughed.

"**Well said laddie!" **Blackbeard flew down and swirled in the Driver, coming out as a blue and gold Eyecon.

Lucifer looked back at the ensuring battle and saw that Kyogre wasn't doing so well.

"I need to get back in there, I gotta kill the Ganma powering that thing. How do I get up?"

"**I've got a solution~~~~." **Nero said in a sing-song tone. **"Behold!" **As she said a loud engine roar was heard. Coming out of a portal was black and grey dirt bike with a silver skull on the front with red eyes. **"I give you the Skull Striker!"**

"I finally got a bike, sweet!" Lucifer cheered and sat on it. "Let's go for a spin then!"

Lucifer revved the engine and took off towards the battle. The Shadow Golem fired lasers at the Rider as he came closer. In defence Kyogre wrapped its' serpent like body around the Golem to constrict it. Reaper then turned to bike so that is ramped up on Kyogre's body, driving up to the top of his head.

As he reached the top, purple magic glowed on Kyogre's neck and the Skull Striker transformed so that it sat perfectly in the saddle that it made.

"**You mangy brat, give me that Eyecon!" **Kraken yelled from his spot on the Golem.

"Oh I'll give it to you alright." Lucifer removed his Eyecon and pulled out Blackbeard's. "Let's go, Blackbeard!"

"**All hands on deck!" **Lucifer pressed the button so the iris flipped to show D2. He dropped it in and closed the Driver.

**EYE! BATCHIRIMIYA! BATCHIRIMIYA!**

Blackbeard's Damashii flew out of the Driver and posed with an astral image of his human self.

**KAIGAN! BLACKBEARD!**

Lucifer pulled the lever in and out and rolled his neck as Blackbeard planted himself on. The visor slammed up and showed a navy blue anchor with seaweed coming out.

**AVAST YA MATEY! TO THE SEVEN SEAS! **

"Alright, let me show you a Pirate's Judgment!" Lucifer sat back in the saddle and revved the engine of the Skull striker. "Let's show him who really rules the seas Kyogre!"

The dragon roared in response and uncoiled the Golem. Kraken yelled and threw his arms forward, making the Golem shoot lasers from its multiple eyes. Lucifer drove Kyogre through the sea as the lasers kicked up water. The dragon retaliated by blasting another jet of water which winded the Golem.

Lucifer and Kyogre then full steamed ahead and rammed into the Golem, the Rider jumped onto the giant squid's head where Kraken was growling.

"**I'm gonna rip that Eyecon with me own claw!" **The Ganma growled as smaller tentacles sprouted from the spot around him and attacked Lucifer. The Rider rolled from the impending attack, his Driver glowed navy blue and ejected a pair of new weapons. They were both black with blue lining, one was a cutlass and the other was a flintlock pistol, both having the eye symbol on it.

**GAN GUN SWASHBUCKLERS!**

Lucifer held the sabre in his right hand and the pistol on his left. He aimed at Kraken and blasted laser bullets, they dug into the Ganma and he retaliated by forcing more tendrils at Lucifer.

Lucifer used the cutlass to slice through the tendrils and blast at others. As more tendrils came from him, Lucifer slid down on his knees and skidded past the incoming attacks. Cutting up the last of the tendrils, he came close enough to the Kraken Ganma and blasted a laser right into the spirits stomach.

Kraken roared and swatted Lucifer away with his claw. Lucifer stumbled backwards and stood up straight, spinning the flintlock in his hand.

"**You lousy scallywag! Just die already!" **Kraken screamed and threw another wind slash at Lucifer.

The Devil jumped off the Golem and landed back on the saddle on Kyogre. Lucifer reared the dragon upwards so he could look Kraken in the eyes.

Reaper stood up from his saddle and threw the cutlass into the air. As it spun he reached for the lever and pulled it in and out.

**DAI KAIGAN!**

Lucifer caught the blade and rolled his neck, crossing over his arms like a skull and crossbones.

"For your crimes against the living, I sentence you to death once more!" A purple eye symbol appeared behind him with energy flowing to the flintlock and cutlass. "Whirlpool Crash!"

**BLACKBEARD OMEGA PLUNDER!**

Lucifer aimed the pistol and fired a single bullet, as it drifted a bit away he then slashed down the blade and sent an energy slash that connected to the bullet and flew at Kraken. At the same time Kyogre blasted one final scalding blast at the Shadow Golem.

The attack from Lucifer sliced right into Kraken's chest as the high powered water attack devastated the Golem beneath him.

"**Ye don't even probably understand the situation laddie…" **He could hear the Ganma grunt. **"We all be just puppets in one big show!" **Were his last words before he and the Golem exploded.

Lucifer made his weapons disappear and knelt down to pet his dragon.

"Nice one Kyogre, you're awesome." The dragon let out a low growl in response. Kyogre moved his head down and Lucifer stepped off back onto the beach where he met up with the rest of the Peerage. "Mission accomplished."

"Nicely done." Rias said as Lucifer deactivated his transformation. "That's two down now."

"Hey Rias, right before it died, the Ganma said something about us all just being puppets in a big show…are we really just puppets?" Lucifer hesitantly asked.

"I wish I knew." She shook her head. "If anything I need to speak about this with my brother, this doesn't suit me well."

"It's that Legion guy right?" Koneko asked.

"Yes, something about the way you described him doesn't feel right." Rias said. "We should head back, but first we'll have to wipe the Captain's memory."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is that really necessary?" Lucifer asked. "I know he's not meant to see this stuff, but it's not exactly like anyone'll believe him."

"We're only leaving out on what he saw, and replacing his memories." Akeno assured.

"It just, doesn't feel right." Lucifer lowered his head.

"Lucifer I know what you mean, but we're Devils and they're not supposed to know of our Biblical existence, they can't know of this other world." Rias told him.

"**Aye, but the wee lad be right." **Blackbeard's Eyecon flew out of Lucifer's hand and took on a humanoid form. **"This Captain has a true adventurer's spirit, a real buccaneer!" **He walked up to Rack and placed a hand on his shoulder. **"How's about this, ye be Devils right? So why don't Lucifer here make a contract with Captain Rack, and he'll keep his trap shut as a promise? Sound good matey?" **He asked the pirate.

"Aye, aye sir!" Captain Rack saluted.

"Wait, it's that easy?" Lucifer asked.

"If it's a contract, it'll be just fine." Rias smiled.

"So what will the contract be?" Lucifer rubbed his hands together.

"Let me hang out with Blackbeard for a week!" Rack quickly answered.

"That's it?" The pirate nodded happily. "Alright then, contract formed." The two shook hands and a soft glow appeared on their hands.

"Here, I want you to have this." Captain Rack handed Lucifer the treasure map. "This is gonna be one hell of an adventure!" Rack cheered and slipped his eyepatch back on, but put it on the wrong eye.

"Um, Cap?" Lucifer got his attention. "Wrong eye." The Captain realised his mistake and slipped it back to his right eye.

Lucifer and Blackbeard laughed at his behaviour and the Devils went home. But on the sea line of the beach, Legion was watching from the Kraken's ghost ship.

"Well, this is a shame." He sighed. Behind him appeared a shimmering silhouette of a figure with red eyes and two pairs of wings. "Oh great." Legion groaned.

"You're starting to disappoint me Mr Legion, you spoke so highly of your Ganma yet none have won a battle yet." The silhouette said. "I may have to tarnish our alliance and just kill you."

"Oh don't worry so much Kokabiel, my plan is going exactly as intended." Legion waved off.

"It better." Kokabiel said before the silhouette disappeared.

Legion groaned and face palmed before looking around the ship.

"How do I get back to the mainland?"

* * *

The school days had started again as Lucifer and Issei sat in their seats and waited for their teacher, yet she didn't show up.

"Where's Ms, she's never late." Issei wondered.

"Dunno, maybe it's traffic." Lucifer guessed. The door to the classroom opened and the headteacher walked in.

"Students I am saddened to inform you that Ms Hayley is not going to be able to come in for some time." That got some murmurs from everyone. "So until then, we have a substitute that'll teach you until Ms Hayley can fully recover.

The door opened again, and in walked a man in his late 20s with short neck long brown hair and green eyes. He wore casual clothing and had a friendly aura around him.

"Hello class, my name is Mr Craven, but you can call me Wes." He looked around the class and smiled when his eyes landed on Lucifer and Issei. "I feel like we'll get along great."

* * *

**There we are, the next chapter is done, damn this is a long one.**

**So yeah the second Eyecon is found and it's the legendary pirate Blackbeard. Now for the other thing I bet people will ask about, the dragons, I added them in because I wanted something like Captain Ghost but not dumb looking. **

**But now for reviews!**

**Yogaratw607: You got two of them right.**

**Guest DCDGojira: Don't start on Birds of Prey that movie was SO bad.**

**T-wrecks13: Well him being a Devil rather than a ghost works because of things I have planned later on. **

**So yeah I got poll so make sure to vote and I'll see you next time. **

**BYE, BYE.**


End file.
